Kara Danvers Is My Hero
by Heavyinmyheart
Summary: Lena and Kara meet before Kara becomes Supergirl. Their friendship will turn into more as Kara and Lena discover more about themselves and each other. But will Kara let Lena in on her secret, or will she keep Lena at a distance?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first SuperCorp fic, and I have no idea where I am going with this. The idea just came to me and I wanted to write it down. Things may change like the Title of the story and the summary. **

* * *

**9:00 a.m. Kara's loft.**

"Kara! Kara!" Alex Danvers shakes her sister's shoulders to wake her.

Kara stirs, "Go away," she mumbles still very much asleep.

Alex irritated that Kara won't get up decides to take drastic measures. She goes to her sister's restroom and grabs the hair spray water bottle. Alex aims at Kara's sleeping face. "You made me do this," she says as she pulls the trigger on the bottle fast.

Kara instantly wakes up and exclaims "What the Rao! She wipes her face and notices Alex holding the spray water bottle. "Alex! Why did you do that!?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up!"

Kara sits up fast. "Wait! What time is it?!"

Alex looks at her watch. "9:00 a.m. You are late aren't you."

Kara's blue eyes widen and she looks over to her nightstand and realizes why she didn't get up on time. The alarm clock was smashed to bits. She groans, "Not again!"

Alex smirks. "See why I was trying to wake you. If I hadn't come here to get my jacket then you would have stayed asleep."

Kara rolls her eyes at her sister. "Alex, can't you survive without your leather jacket for a day?"

"It's been a whole night Kara."

Kara rubs the sleep from her eyes and grins. Her sister really loves that jacket. Kara gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

She hears Alex say behind her. "I don't get why you just don't set your alarm on your phone."

Kara replies before she shuts the bathroom door, "Because I don't want to crush my phone."

Alex nods, "good point."

As Kara gets ready, which she knows won't take long because of her super speed, Alex walks over to the couch and grabs her jacket. She slips it on over her white shirt and immediately feels at home. Alex feels her hair get pulled back by the wind created by Kara. Alex turns around and sees Kara super speeding, well all she sees really is a blur of blue and white. Kara abilities still amaze her, but what amazes her more is how Kara still manages to be late to work given her super speed.

Kara returns to regular motion stopping at the door. "Ready," she asks Alex as she takes a bite of her bagel.

Alex smiles. "Kara, you forgot one thing."

Kara's eyes brows crease. "Really," she says through a mouthful of blueberry bagel and cream cheese.

Alex chuckles and takes out Kara's glasses from her jacket. Kara had knocked them over last night and she had picked them up from the floor. Alex had placed them in her jacket pocket and almost forgotten until she saw her sister without her glasses at the door.

"Oh! Rao," Kara exclaims.

Alex walks over to her sister and hands over Kara's glasses. Her sister has always been bad at remembering she wears glasses, but you would think after this many years she would remember. Alex takes Kara's bagel from her and takes a bite out of it as Kara puts on her glasses.

"Thanks, Alex," Kara says.

The Danvers sisters exit Kara's loft. Kara half-jokes that she will be flying to CatCo before Alex scolds her and says you she better not. Once Kara and Alex say their goodbyes all she can think about is how tired she is of playing by the rules and keeping her human appearance up. She hates it. The only time she uses her powers are in her loft and around Alex. But to the rest of the world she was just Cat Grant's clumsy assistant, Kara Danvers. Well after today who knows if she will even still be working for CatCo. Miss Grant may fire her for being late again and especially if she doesn't get her latte.

* * *

**9:15 a.m. National City**

On the busy streets of National City, Lena Luthor is making her way to L-Corp. She decided this morning that the weather was far too nice to take her normal way of travel. She told her chauffeur to take the morning for himself; she would walk to work on this beautiful crisp October morning. Lena with a cup of coffee in one hand is enjoying her undisturbed time until her cell rings. Damn it she jinxed herself, undoubtedly, it's a business call. She sighs and answers the phone.

"Jack, how are you," she asks trying to keep her voice neutral. Jack goes on to ask about setting up a meeting with her when he returns to National City to discuss a project he has in mind. Jack wants to partner with Lena on this business investment. She takes a sip of her coffee. "Well Jack, I wish I could give you a date and time we can meet but I am not at my office at the moment. I'm sure though…" As Lena is walking and talking to Jack on the phone she does not see the broken crack in the sidewalk.

Before she registers what is going on Lena feels herself falling. Her heel stuck in the broken piece of the concrete has caused her to lose her balance. Lena's coffee and phone slipping out of her grasp as well. Lena expects to feel a bruising pain shoot into her knees and elbows and hell even her face, but what she did not account for is that the impact never came. Lena blinks bewildered and realizes that someone's arm is around her. She looks up at her rescuer and meets the eyes of a blonde woman.

The blonde's eyes are rich and blue even behind the glasses. "Wow," Lena breathes completely surprised. "You saved me." The blonde's eyes widen, her blue irises holding Lena afloat. That and the blonde's arm she thinks to herself.

The blonde finally speaks. "I was lucky," she says to Lena.

Lena replies back. "Me too," with a smile. She notices the blonde's cheeks redden as she helps Lena stand upright again. Lena takes notice of her cup of coffee and cell in the woman's other hand. "You even saved my coffee and cell phone."

The blonde woman laughs. "Two essentials of today's world." She hands Lena her drink and phone.

Lena chuckles liking the blonde's humor. "I'm Lena," she introduces herself extending out her free hand and leaving out her last name. The Luthor name better left out on first impressions.

The blonde woman smiles and takes her hand, "Kara."

"Kara," Lena repeats. "Unique name. It's beautiful."

Kara smiles wider, a small blush on her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Can I buy you lunch," Lena asks. "I mean it is the least I can do for saving me and both my lifelines here."

Kara chuckles and shakes her head. "No, that is totally not necessary. Thank you but I was more than happy to help."

Lena protests. "Kara, you have to let me repay you somehow. If not lunch then how about a coffee? I can buy you one right now if you like."

"Oh! Um, that is so generous of you Miss Lena, but I have to get to work. I'm running late and my boss might fire me if I don't show up anytime soon," Kara says in an apologetic tone having to refuse the beautiful raven-haired woman.

Lena nods in understanding. "Of course, you have to go. I am sorry for delaying you more."

Kara responds, "No! It's not your fault! It is all on me."

"Well how about this? I give you my number and whenever you need something whether it's a coffee, lunch, or a ride somewhere you can call me?"

Kara's blue eyes light up at the gesture. "Okay, sure that sounds great."

Lena nods and smiles a toothy smile. "Good. Can I see your phone?"

Kara nods digging into her baby blue coat for her cell. She pulls it out, unlocks the phone, and hands it over to Lena. Lena goes to Kara's contacts and adds her information. On the name, she types out Lena L. instead of Luthor remaining cautious that she doesn't drive this woman away.

Lena hands Kara back her cell. Kara puts her phone back in her coat. "Well, I should be off Miss Lena."

Lena chuckles the way Kara refers to her. "It's just Lena, Kara."

Kara blushes, pushing up her glasses in the middle with her index finger.

Lena bites her lip. "I should head to work too. Call me some time," she says and begins to walk away.

Kara watches her go unable to take her eyes away from the retreating woman until her cell rings. She pulls out her phone broken from her trance. The screen flashes with Cat Grant's name. Oh my god, I'm so fired she thinks. She answers the phone. "Miss Grant, I am so sorry!"


	2. Chapter 3

**Okay, finally back with an update! SORRY! I was in school for the semester and it was hellish. Got my first C+ ever, so that's something. I'm so happy I passed. Also got new furbabies and fostering a 3 leg cat, so I am one busy person. **

**Anyways I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! I also hope to have the next one done before New Years lol. Next one might be more Kara finding herself type chapter with Clark's help. **

**BTW: What spacing works best for you guys? The spacing I did with Kara and James talking or with Kara and Alex talking. Let me know please!**

* * *

The sound of an alarm going off wakes Kara from her peaceful sleep. Kara trying to silence the sound extends out her hand and smacks it down on her side table where her alarm clock should have been. Her hand feels nothing but flat surface. The sound of the alarm keeps pushing Kara to search for the source with closed eyes. She groans into her pillow recalling that she smashed her alarm clock to pieces yesterday.

Kara on her stomach pushes herself up on her elbows and squints her eyes. She reaches for her phone on the side table and snoozes her alarm. Kara sits up in her bed and sees the sunlight streaming into her windows. Maybe this morning will be better than yesterday.

The only great thing about yesterday is that she met Lena. Kara smiles at the thought of the raven-haired woman. She lingers in bed thinking of how she caught Lena in her arms and about their conversation last night. With thoughts of Lena in mind she decides to send Lena a morning text.

_Hey sexy nerd. I just want to wish you a super day!_

Kara clicks her phone off about to get out of bed when her phone lights up.

_Lena L._

_Lol. My day would be super if only you saved me again._

Kara laughs at Lena's text. She types back: the emoji face blushing with their hands to the side that looks like it wants to squeeze you before adding her text.

_Kara Danvers here to save falling damsels in distress and their coffees._

_Lena L._

_(laughing emoji face)_

_Kara Danvers, huh. I love it. Your name suits you._

_Kara:_

_Thanks!_

_Lena L._

_(questioning emoji face) Oh and I thought I wasn't a d-in-d?_

Kara bites her lip nervous that she has offended Lena.

_Kara:_

_You aren't! I promise I was just joking._

_Lena L._

_LOL! Miss Danvers I know you were._

Kara smiles wide and notices the time on her phone. Man, I should get to work. She types back a final text to Lena.

_(super emoji smiley face) _

_Got to run! Need to save Miss Grant from her lack of caffeine! If not I'll be the one that needs saving!_

_Lena L._

_Lol! Go save the day Kara Danvers._

* * *

Kara enters CatCo with Miss Grant's latte in hand and a smile on her face. Her morning was off to a good start. She texted Lena, got up on time, and is five minutes early to work, which might impress Miss Grant. Kara exits the elevator and walks to Cat's office. Her smile dims though when she sees Miss Grant at her desk talking to Jimmy Olson.

"Keira," Miss Grant looks up at her entering the room.

James turns his head to look at her and smiles.

"You are on time today," Cat says extending her hand out for her latte. Kara hands her the warm drink.

"Yes. Five minutes early actually," Kara answers raising her glasses a little on one side. It's a tic she has been told she does several times throughout the day. Kara's eyes catch James expression, a tight-lipped smile. He seems like he wants to laugh for some reason.

Miss Grant's voice distracts her from James. "So, Mr. Olson how soon can you start at CatCo?"

Kara's blue eyes widen. "Wow," she blurts out without thinking.

James and Cat's attention on her. Kara fakes enthusiasm, "That's awesome. You decided to join us. Miss Grant must have given you quite the offer."

"Actually, you helped me make up my mind about joining CatCo," James answers Kara's statement.

Kara looks at him surprised and then over at Cat who seems unfazed by James's answer.

"I knew Keira here would be the one to convince you Mr. Olson. That is why I chose her to show you around."

This time Kara's mouth drops. What is going on! Did someone pay Miss Grant to say that!

James chuckles at her expression. "It was a smart move Miss Grant."

Kara closes her mouth still dumbfound by Miss Grant's words.

James adds on, "And to answer your question Miss Grant I should be finishing this weekend moving to National City. I can start early Monday morning."

Miss Grant nods, sips her latte and stands from her chair, James standing as well. "Then, welcome to CatCo World Wide Media, Mr. Olson." Miss Grant says as she extends her hand to James. They shake hands. "I expect you will contribute lots of great work."

James nods, "Yes ma'am. I'll see you next week." James begins to walk off, but Miss Grant stops him.

"James wait." James turns around to look at her. "I almost forgot. Keira will show you where your new office will be."

James utters, "Oh. Thank you."

"Keira take James to the Art Director's department and show him the main office."

Kara nods, "Yes Miss Grant."

Kara walks out the office with James following alongside her. He doesn't say anything until they enter the elevator to take 3 floors down.

"Kara, I know yesterday was a big pill to swallow. I shouldn't have told you so soon that I knew your secret. I should have waited until I really got to know you."

Kara looks up at him, James Olson being six feet tall. "I'm glad you told me. Sure, I wasn't expecting that at all— but if Clark trusts you then he told you in confidence." The elevator dings signaling their arrival to the Art Department. James and Kara exit the elevator, Kara leading the way to the main office. She takes a side glance at James and adds, "But I'm not my cousin. Even if he trusts you it will take me some time to fully trust you myself."

James nods. "Of course. I understand."

Kara stops at the Art Director's glass office door and lets James open it. He pulls the door open and Kara follows in.

"Wow. So this is my office," James says taking it all in awe.

Kara looks around some as well. "Yup. Is it anything like Metropolis?"

James looks at the view of the city from the window. "The view is better. The city is a lot brighter than Metropolis."

Kara looks out the window too. "Will you miss Metropolis?

"I'll miss Metropolis no doubt, especially my friends and family. But I'm ready to start this new chapter in my life."

Kara looks at James noting his genuine expression, his eyes and face full of joy. He really is happy to be moving here.

Kara asks, "You think Clark will miss you? Will you miss him?"

James remains looking out at the city. "Yeah, I'll definitely miss that Kansas farm boy," he says with a chuckle. Kara smiles. "And I'm sure he will miss me too, but he has Lois. She keeps him plenty of company."

Kara's smile extends. "So, Lois and Clark are still together?"

Jimmy nods. "Yup. Clark can't live without Lois. The way he looks at her is like if Lois were the one from another planet," he chuckles again.

Kara raises her brows. She knows that Lois's exposé on Superman talked about Krypton but not in detail. She wonders how much Clark has revealed to Jimmy. "How much do you know about Krypton?"

James finally looks at her and away from the window. "Just the basics of what Clark told me: advanced civilization brought to their end by their own devices. Makes me worry sometimes that we are heading the same way. "

Kara nods understanding James thoughts. She tries to ease his worries. "But we have Superman," she says with a smile.

James smiles back. "Yeah, we do. Superman is the brightest beacon of hope on Earth— but he's only one man, one person."

Kara's smile disappears and she begins to ponder James's words. "It must be so hard for Clark— to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. I always thought it was easy for him— to save the day and have a normal life...I was wrong."

James stares at her curiously wondering if she found the answers Clark said were in the photo James gave to Kara. "You know if you want to know more about Clark and what it means to be Superman why don't you give him a call?"

Kara looks at James in surprise. "Oh! Umm...well I don't have Clark's number..."

Now James looks at Kara in shock. "But you two are cousins," he says not understanding why she doesn't have Clark's number.

Kara smiles sheepishly, "I don't know why I never asked Clark long ago, but the only way we communicated was through emails. Maybe I was too afraid to ask and get told no by him."

Kara watches James's expression turn sympathetic. "You know you could always ask him now why he never gave you his number. You can even have it for yourself in case of emergencies if you don't want to reach out yet. I can give you his number."

Kara thinks about James offer for a moment. She fidgets, raising her glasses at the corner a little.

James chuckles. "You and Clark have that tic in common, raising your glasses and I bet pushing them up in the middle when they begin to slide down."

Kara blushes. "He does that too," she says in wonder and not in question.

James nods, "All the time."

"Ha! So that's why you wanted to laugh back in Miss Grant's office!"

James chuckles. "It was hard not to."

Kara laughs along before she realizes that she has been with James for too long and should get back to Miss Grant. "James, I should get going back up. Miss Grant I'm sure has a bunch for me to do, and I think I've kept her waiting for quite some time now."

"Oh! Yeah. Alright, then." He rubs his hand over his head. "Um, do you still want Clark's number?"

It only takes Kara a short second before deciding. She nods enthusiastically, "Yes."

* * *

Kara is sitting on the couch waiting for Alex to arrive. She cannot wait to talk to her sister about her talk with James and how she has Clark's number. She really should have asked for her cousin's number sooner.

She has so many questions to ask him, yet she cannot get herself to text him right now or to call. That's why she needs Alex to talk her up to it. Alex will know just what to say to give Kara enough courage to call Clark.

The sound of a key at the door shifts Kara's gaze. She stands as Alex finishes unlocking and opening the door.

Kara is about to speak but Alex beats her to it.

"Okay, sis. What's up? I don't have much time to talk but I want to make sure you are okay before I have to catch my plane."

"What," Kara asks with wide eyes. "Your plane? Where are you going?"

"Geneva," Alex answers as she walks over to Kara. "It is a last-minute work thing, but I should be back no later than tomorrow night," she says as she places a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Oh," Kara says and nods a little deflated that her sister has to go so soon.

Alex notices and sits down taking Kara's hand in hers. Kara follows Alex's lead and sits down next to her on the couch.

"So how did work go this time? Was Jimmy there?"

Kara nods. "Yes. James has officially joined Catco and will be starting on Monday."

"Does that bother you?"

Kara shakes her head. "No. Not like it did yesterday. James and I talked more today when I showed him his new fancy office. I don't think he is here to keep tabs on me after all. He looked genuinely enthralled to be starting fresh here in National City."

"So, you trust him," Alex questions with a tilt of her head.

Kara laughs lowly. "No. James has to earn my trust still, but I do feel more at ease about him knowing my secret. He also gave me Clark's number."

"That's awesome," Alex responds. "But I thought you and your cousin already spoke on the phone before?"

"Actually, I have never talked to Clark on the phone. We always just emailed. I was always too shy and scared to ask if I could call him. Plus, maybe getting to familiar with his voice made me fear that I would miss him the more we did talk."

Alex nods understanding Kara. "So, you going to call him now?"

Kara bites her lip nervously. "Well...I want to...but what if..."

"Stop right there Kara Danvers. Clark would be happy to hear from you. You're his family."

"Am I really though Alex. I mean sure we are blood related but maybe the reason he has kept away from me is because I would just be burden on him."

"Kara," Alex says in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You are not and have never been a burden to Clark."

"Yeah well why has he never chosen to call, to visit me. Why did he abandon me," Kara asks her eyes filling with tears.

Alex squeezes her sister's hand. "You know why Kara."

A pause hangs between them.

"I may have never talked to Clark myself, but I can guarantee you that he left you with Mom, Jeremiah and _me _because he wanted the best for you. He wanted you to have a chance at a normal life Kara. He wanted you to be safe."

Kara thinks about her sister's words. She knows Alex is probably one hundred percent correct, but she can't help but feel like Kal-El did not want to be burdened by raising her.

Alex tilts Kara's chin up. Her sister's brown eyes inquiring into hers. "Now, if you don't think I am right then you have to ask Clark, which means reaching out and calling him."

Kara sighs. "I'm nervous, worried, scared, and-"

Alex cuts in, "And not going to let those emotions stop you from talking to the one person who has the answers you need. These thoughts have obviously been festering in your head for a long time. Now you are older and wiser to understand whatever Clark has to say."

Kara nods and smiles through watery eyes.

Alex smiles back. "It is all going to be just fine. Whenever you feel ready, call Clark."

Kara hugs her sister and Alex embraces her back. "Alex you always know the right thing to say."

"What kind of a big sister would I be if I _didn't _know it all."

Kara laughs as Alex squeezes her tighter in her arms.

"Technically, I am older than you Alex. And my knowledge expands beyond the stars."

Alex laughs. "Yeah, don't rub it in. As long as you look younger you will be the younger sister."

Kara chuckles squeezing her sister a little harder than intended.

"Ouch! Don't break me," Alex teases. Kara lightens her hold while laughing loudly.

* * *

Kara's head breaks above the water as she swings an arm to grab hold of part of the plane. She rests her chin on the plane for only a second trying to catch her breath. She pushes herself up and out of the water and onto the plane. She stands on the plane, soaked all the way down to her boots.

Her breath is coming faster, and she cannot believe she just flew. That she just saved a malfunctioning plane, _Alex's plane_ from going down. Adrenaline is rushing through her and a bright light from a helicopter is shining down on her.

Kara looks to the windows of the plane and sees that people are looking at her. She briefly sees her sister before her nerves and adrenaline make her take off into the night sky.

* * *

**And that's all folks. Hope y'all like the dialogue between Kara and Lena so far :)**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! It has been very long I know. I hope everyone is taking care during this pandemic times.**

**I have graduated from University, which means I may actually have more time to work on this story, yay!**

**I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Kara sits on the couch, fresh from a quick shower watching the latest news. She takes a bite of a slice of pizza that she heated up right after her shower with her heat vision. Kara's stomach is doing somersaults as she listens to the news anchor talk about her save on the news! She cannot believe it! She squeals in excitement at the news anchors words about a female flying form.

"Thank you, Rick. Guardian angel or human wrecking ball," the female reporter states as the male news anchor transitions to the scene of Kara's save.

Kara exclaims, "What!"

"There is destruction all over Otto Binder Bridge. And one..."

"Well, you try saving a plane for the first time. See if you don't make a mess." Kara retorts at her television screen.

Behind her Alex Danvers stands having come in as Kara was focused on the news. Alex sighs, "Oh, my God."

Kara turns to face her sister and excitedly jumps up. "I know!" She giggles and runs over to Alex. "It's incredible," she exclaims hugging Alex and cracking her sister's bones.

"Ow," Alex responds.

"Oh, sorry. That was…that was too hard," Kara apologizes. "I'm just...I'm so excited!" Kara pants. "I still can't believe I did it!"

Alex replies shortly at her sister, "Yeah." Alex takes a breath trying to sort through her emotions. "Neither can I. Are you okay?"

"Me," Kara asks confused. "Am I okay? Are you okay?"

Alex replies, "Yes, thank you."

"Were you scared," Kara asks her sister. "I mean, I was scared too, but you...You had to be terrified. Because you had no idea, I was coming to save you."

Alex rubs her forehead. "I need a drink," she says to her sister.

"Right! Yeah! We need to celebrate," Kara says bouncing on her feet.

Kara walks over to her kitchen to get Alex a drink. Kara picks up the Johnnie Walker whiskey and pours it in a glass all the while rambling excitedly to Alex about her experience flying.

"It has been so long. I almost forgot how to fly. Well, not so much "how," but more, more how it feels, like...scared, but good scared. Kara walks back to her sister and hands her the whiskey. "Like, like that moment right before you kiss someone for the first time.

Alex downs the drink and lets it hit her throat invitingly listening to her sister go on.

"And now...Now it's like...I'm not sure what comes next. Or maybe I am sure and I'm just afraid of what it means. And if it means what I think it means."

Alex finally speaks her mind having gathered the strength to. "What were you thinking?"

Kara's brows crease in surprise at her sister's reply.

Alex scoffs as she walks over to the television gesturing at the picture of Kara on the plane. "You exposed yourself. To the world. You're out there now, Kara." Alex walks back to her sister. "Everyone will know about you and you can't take that back."

Kara shakes her head in disbelief that Alex is not supporting her right now. "I don't want to," she says to her sister. Kara walks over pointing to the TV. "This is what I was talking about, Alex. I've always felt the need to help people, and tonight I finally got that chance. I…I didn't travel 2,000 light-years just to be an assistant."

Alex walks over to Kara near the television. "What if people figure out who you are? _What you are_? It's just...it's not safe for you to do anything like that._Ever_ again."

"Oh," Kara replies hurt by Alex's words. Kara can feel her eyes watering. She tries her best to hold the tears back. "I'm kind of tired, I...I just carried a plane on my back. I'm gonna go to bed."

A pause weighs between the two Danvers Sisters.

"You should go," Kara states firmly.

Alex feels her own eyes begin to burn. She nods her head. "Don't say I didn't warn you," Alex says as she walks away and leaves.

Kara watches the door close behind Alex and she finally lets her tears fall. Kara thought Alex would be relieved about being saved and would tell Kara that she did the right thing by saving those people. Instead it's the opposite.

Kara sits down on her couch and looks at the picture of Superman flying in the sky. She wipes her tears from her face and picks up her cell. She clicks the call button and the line rings three times before—

"Hello," a strong voice answers.

Kara for a second holds her breath. "Clark," she sighs. "It's Kara. I...I need your help."

* * *

A few minutes go by before there is a knock on Kara's door. Kara looks up from the couch and takes a breath before she heads to the door. She places her hand on the door knob and again takes another breath. Kara opens the door of her apartment and there stands a tall, dark haired, handsome man with square black glasses. "Kal," Kara sighs.

Clark smiles and replies, "Kara." Both cousins stare into each other's blue eyes (the blue eyes being a strong gene passed down in the house of El) letting silence linger between them. "I've missed you," Clark breaks the silence.

Kara smiles back shyly seeing the sincerity in Kal's eyes. She opens the door further and gestures for him to come in. Clark steps inside and looks at Kara's loft as she closes the door behind them.

"You flew here," Kara asks treading lightly in conversation first.

Clark nods still looking at Kara's loft. "Yeah. This a nice place you have, Kara."

"Thanks," she replies. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Clark looks at her and away from the loft. "No thanks. I'm good."

Kara nods and notices Kal's attention shift to the television screen. The news is talking about her again.

Clark walks over to the TV. His brows furrow. "This is what you want to talk about isn't it," he asks Kara without looking at her.

Kara nervously replies, "Yes." Not sure what Clark's reaction will be to her identity being exposed all over the National City news stations.

Clark turns to Kara. "How did it feel," he asks surprising her.

Kara's worried expression transforms into one of excitement. "It felt...amazing. To fly after not having flown in years, to help..._save_those people. There is no better feeling."

Clark smiles wide at his cousin. "Yeah. That is how I feel about saving and helping people. It can hardly compare to any other feeling."

Kara smiles momentarily, glad Clark and her both feel the same. But she wonders if he feels the same as Alex about her having exposed herself. "Clark...Do you think I made a mistake?"

"A mistake" Clark repeats. "Why do you say that?"

Kara sighs and walks over to her couch, taking a seat. Clark follows her and sits next to her.

"Alex...She disagreed with my choice. She asked what I was thinking...because now I have_exposed_ myself to the world."

"Oh," Clark's says with his eyebrows raised. "What else did Alex say?"

"That it's not safe for me to do anything like that again. Because now that I am out there people might know_what I am_...and _who I am_." Kara sighs once more.

A pause.

"Kara...I can see why Alex said what she did. She is worried. Someone on that plane may recognize you if they see you again...and put together the pieces of you not being from Earth."

Kara's blue eyes widen in realization. "You're right. Alex was right." Kara rubs at her temples. "How could I be so careless."

But Clark's next words make her drop her hands away from her face.

"Kara, you did the right thing. There is no doubt in my mind about that. There was risk involved, but when it comes to saving people if there is anything, I have learned is that there are always risks that must be taken. So, yeah someone else might have gotten a good look at your face other than Alex. But that's why it is important to keep up appearances." Clark's sight moves to the coffee table and Kara's eyes follow.

Clark and Kara both looking at her glasses. Kara reaches for her glasses and stares down at them in her hands.

"You are saying I should stick to being Kara...and not a hero."

"Not at all."

Kara looks up at Clark.

"Being a hero is not exactly something you choose, not for everyone I mean. Sometimes we are chosen to be more than we ever think we can be. And you Kara...you have all the abilities I do. How could I ever say you shouldn't go out there and save people."

Kara in shock tries to take in Kal's words.

"Once, I wanted a normal life for you. I thought that leaving you with the Danvers would give you that chance. The same chance I got with the Kents. But I made mistakes... I failed to consider that you were not me." A long pause. "I landed on Earth when I was just a baby. Of course, I accepted more easily life here...because I grew up with humans and around human culture and customs. I felt out of place sure as I grew older, but I never had your struggle...remembering where I really came from. You grew up on Krypton, got to experience life with _our_ family. All that experience...shaped you...and when you got here, I just expected you would assimilate like me...that life would be wonderful and safe for you."

Kara can feel tears building in her eyes.

"You were always meant to be more than just Kara Danvers. I stifled your Kryptonian heritage. _I never_came to visit you_._I...I was selfish. I should have made time to call you on the phone, to take you flying with me, to show you how to use and control your powers...but instead I just ran away...lived as mostly Clark and focused all my energy in the Daily Planet, Lois...and the rest on being Superman."

Tears fall from Clark's eyes. "I think you have been destined to_not_ just be Kara...but a hero. And I hope one day you can forgive me for failing you." Clark sniffles and removes his glasses wiping the tears off his face.

Kara completely stunned at Kal's admission of guilt and honesty releases her own tears.

* * *

The next morning started early for Kara. She smelled fresh blueberries, batter, eggs, bacon, and coffee brewing. She groggily got out of bed to find Clark cooking in her kitchen. She proceeded to ask him what he was doing at this hour even though she clearly was watching him flip a pancake. Clark being the farm boy he is thinks waking up at 5 a.m. is the perfect time to start the day.

It is safe to say Kara only managed a few hours of sleep, but her stomach is quite well fed. As they had breakfast Kara and Clark caught up on what they had missed about each other's' lives. They laughed and joked together enjoying themselves.

After breakfast, they go for a walk at one of Kara's favorite parks.

"When do you have to go back to Metropolis," Kara asks Clark after a sip of her coffee.

"Well I don't want to leave until you feel better and are sure about your next step," Clark replies taking a sip of his own hot drink.

Kara sighs, "I don't know what my next step is Kal. I want to save people...but I don't want Alex to be angry at me or worse not speak to me anymore because of it."

"Kara. I am not saying I know what Alex would do but, in this case, you have to put yourself first. If you choose to become a hero, Alex will have to accept the choice you make. Granted that may take time."

Kara bites her lip pensively. "Yeah, you are right. It's still just going to be hard to do. Alex has always been my tether you know...my home."

Clark nods. "I know what you mean. I never had a sibling growing up, but close friends became my tethers...my safety...and then Lois came along. She became my home."

Kara smiles warmly at Clark.

"That is why it is important to let people in on your life, on your secrets...but only those you trust that can keep those secrets."

"Like Lois and James," Kara states.

Clark chuckles. "Yeah, like Lois and James. How has James been treating you by the way?"

"Umm...He has been kind and..."

"Uh-oh," Clark says as he notices Kara's expression of discomfort. "Did James do something?"

Kara shakes her head. "No, not at all. It's just...well I know you trust him...but I don't know if I do. He told me his move to National City had nothing to do with me...but I can't shake the feeling that he is lying."

Clark nervously adjusts his tie. "To tell you the truth, James did not only move to National City because of the CatCo position...but because I suggested it to him."

Kara stops walking and Clark does too. Kara waiting on Clark to explain further.

Clark clears his throat. "I mentioned National City to him back when he was talking to me about expanding his career. I was thinking of you and how I could make up my failures with you. And that's when I thought James moving to National City could bring you a needed friend...one you can trust and be open with about the _real_you," Clark admits.

Kara takes a moment thinking over Clark's admission. "Clark. I appreciate that you want to make up for lost time...but the person I really need...is you. James may be a great friend to you, but in my case, he may not. I will for sure give him a chance and get to know him since he is your close friend. Ultimately thoughI should be the only one that chooses to share my secret with _who_ I want. Not you."

Clark takes his time to process Kara's response before speaking.

He nods. "You are right. My guilt of not spending time with you manifested in a way I shouldn't have acted on. James is my friend sure, but I should have reached out and asked for your permission to share your secret with him. _And _again, I failed to see that I am the one who should be there for you. I'm sorry Kara."

Kara smiles softly and reaches for Clark's hand. She takes his hand and squeezes it firmly, signaling to him that she forgives him.

* * *

CATCO W.M.

After finishing their walk at the park, Kara let Clark know she had to go to work. She let Clark know he could just go back to her place or do whatever he pleased while she was away. What she didn't expect, in fact, even know is that Clark knew Miss Grant.

Clark convinced Kara that him tagging along to CatCo would be no big deal because he has _sway_ with Miss Grant, which Kara laughed at incredulously. But when she saw Miss Grant swoon over Clark in person, she finally believed him.

Clark managed to convince Cat Grant, one of the most notoriously picky bosses in National City, hell maybe even on this whole planet, to be welcomed with open arms at CatCo. Miss Grant let Clark follow Jimmy around for some part of the day, both of them bro-mancing it up, which left Kara alone until Clark came back to check on her during noon.

When Clark checked on her, she was in Cat's office setting up some paperwork for Miss Grant on her desk. He asked Kara how work was going for her and her job as Cat's assistant. Kara sighed and explained that some days are tedious and that she wished she could learn more from Miss Grant. Kara also shared her fear that she is unsure if she is living up to her full potential as an assistant, craving to do more with her life.

Clark nodded and told her he would be right back. Kara didn't understand where Clark had to go, but the real shock came after. When Miss Grant returned to her office with Clark in tow, she felt her stomach somersault.

Miss Grant assigned Kara her first case as a _reporter! _Well this is a tag along mission with Clark since the story is his actually and was requested by his boss Perry White. But still, she is giving her a chance to not only observe but to write a small expose of her own for CatCo.

Kara and Clark are to go to Luthor Corp and interview Lex's sister, "Lana Luthor or whatever her name is," as Cat said, about her taking over the company. Miss Grant let Clark and Kara know they should have an appointment interview request set up in the next thirty minutes.

* * *

Luthor Corp

Clark and Kara walk into Luthor Corp and are immediately greeted by the front desk receptionist. The young brunette asks what brings them to Luthor Corp. Clark answers stating that they are with the Daily Planet and CatCo World Wide Media upon request to interview Miss Luthor.

The young receptionist smiles and says she will call Miss Luthor's office to notify her that they are here. She picks up the phone and dials the extension number to Miss Luthor's office. After the third ring someone answers. Kara's ears perk up as she listens with her super hearing to the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Miss Luthor got called away on an emergency. She can't do the interview. She said to reschedule."

The young receptionist nods and says thanks, placing the phone back on the receiver. She apologizes to Clark and Kara letting them know what they both already know. Clark thanks the receptionist for her time and says they will be in touch tomorrow.

They make their way out of Luthor Corp. Clark speaking first. "Just like a Luthor to conveniently cancel an interview right when we show up."

"You think it was on purpose," Kara states.

"Trust me, Kara. All Luthors are up to no good. Lex's sister probably already has something wicked brewing."

Kara nods and stays silent aware of the bad blood between her cousin and the Luthors.

* * *

**I feel like I almost got y'all there. If you thought Kara and Lena were going to meet again, you were mislead.**

**Sorry, I actually wanted to write it that way but it turned into this ending so...yeah.**

**However, next chapter I am pretty sure they will finally meet again, and there may be some more flirty dialogue involved ;)**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 5

**CATCO**

After leaving Luthor Corp, Kara and Clark return to CatCo. When they enter Cat's office both are surprised to find a frantic Cat talking to some of her staff.

"I don't care about that, scrap that fluff piece. I want information on her today. Not tomorrow or next week. Today."

Clark and Kara share a look of confusion wondering what they missed. Cat soon after dismissing one reporter turns her attention to them.

"Clark, Keira. How did the story go with Luthor?"

Clark clears his throat. "Nowhere. Miss Luthor had some sort of emergency. Her receptionist said we would have to reschedule."

Cat raises a perfectly shaped brow. "Huh, is that so. Well no matter. She is not the news. Perry White can have Luthor. No offense Clark."

Clark chuckles. "None taken Miss Grant."

Cat continues on. "The real news is her," she says as she grabs the TV control freezing the image of the female figure standing on the wing of a plane."

Kara's eyes widen at the image of herself on the screen. She looks over to Clark, his expression one of intrigue rather than worry like her own.

"I completely was swept away with your visit Clark that I forgot the real story this morning."

Clark smiles guiltily. "Sorry for the distraction Miss Grant."

Cat waves off Clark's apology. "No, need for that Clark." Miss Grant turns to her head to look at them. "And please do call me Cat."

Clark nods. "Yes, ma'am."

Cat laughs softly at Clark's reply and smiles wide. "Such manners. Always different from the city boys aren't you Clark."

Clark blushes and chuckles scratching the back of his head. Kara grimaces at her boss's small flirtation with her cousin.

Cat redirects her attention back to the screens on her office wall. "Although I am thrilled you are here. I need to get myself recentered and my staff on the ball."

She walks away from the TV screens and in front of her desk to address the rest of her staff. "I know many of you are used to being second best but it's new to me. The most incredible event in the history of National City and yet we have no exclusive of any kind."

Reporter 1: "We don't have much to go on. The image we're working off is low res…"

Reporter 2: "I guess she's around 5'9. It's tough to gauge with her height measured up against an airplane."

Kara slouches her shoulders, pin and notepad in hand. Clarks notices unable to hold back a grin at her anxiety.

Reporter 3: "Hair color brown. Or black."

James enters the office. "Or maybe her hair is just dirty. You know, from soot."

A pause. Clark and Jimmy share a handshake as James continues on. "The plane exhaust."

Cat replies, "James, you make an excellent point."

Miss Grant then focuses on Clark. "Clark Kent if fate has a plan is that you would be here in National City, today. Do you think there is any connection between this hero and Superman?"

All the staff that has gathered in Cat's office stares at Clark waiting on his response. Clark smiles pushing up his glasses with his forefinger. "Well Miss—

Cat motions with her finger to Clark reminding him to call her by her first name.

"Umm. Well Cat, Superman is closer to Lois. I hardly have any contact with him."

Miss Grant quirks an eyebrow. "Oh, so she's still hung up on Superman?"

Clark chuckles. "You know, I'd say that she has room in her life for both of us."

Cat smiles widely and laughs. "Well that's modern."

Clark's eyes open wider as he realizes his words touched another cord. He awkwardly blushes. "Oh, no."

Kara, James, some of the staff, and even Cat laugh at Clark's unintentional fumble.

Clark clears his throat some of the blush in his cheeks fading. "All I can say is if this hero is anything like Superman…" Clark looks to Kara. "She's a hero."

Kara smiles as Clark continues on. "Saving people is what they're born to do. She'll be back."

Cat hums in approval, "Hmm." She walks back around her desk to get closer to the screens. "She better be. This girl is the answer. She is exactly what I need to save the _Tribune. _Besides fatty foods, there is nothing people love more than a hero."

Cat paces back to the front of her desk holding her glasses. "We are going to blow her up. We will feature her online and in the paper, but we need images, we need video, we need an interview, and exclusive content. So go," she directs staff. "Go get me that girl."

The staff begins to bustle out of the office including Clark, James, and Kara.

But before Kara can make it out, Cat's voice makes her turn around. "And Kerah."

Kara waits for Miss Grant's next words like as if they were about to change her life in that instant. "Go get me a lettuce wrap."

Kara sighs and nods exiting the office and catching up to James and Clark.

* * *

Kara walks with Clark on the way to get Miss Grant's food. Clark tagged along wanting to make sure Kara is okay.

"How do you feel about what Cat said," he asks his cousin.

Kara creases her brows. "I don't know what I am going to do Clark. On one hand, I am excited about being called a hero but…"

"But what?"

"Clark, I don't even have a suit," Kara exclaims in frustration.

Clark chuckles, "Well let's make you one."

Kara stops in her tracks making Clark stop and turn to face her.

"What," Kara utters in question before she begins to talk fast. "Okay, how are we even going to do that? I have never made a suit before. I don't have the materials to make one? Did you make your own suit? What is it made of?"

Clark laughs. "Kara slow down," he says as he places his hands on her shoulders.

Kara catches her breath.

"Listen, we can get some help with the suit. I have had different suits over the past and all were made by different friends. Do you know someone who can design you a suit but that you can absolutely trust to share your secret with?"

Kara bites her lip in thought. "Well…there is one friend. He works with me at CatCo. He's great with tech…I just don't know if I can trust him. I have never really thought about opening up to him before."

Clark squeezes Kara's shoulders gently and lowers his arms. He begins to walk again, Kara following. "I don't want you to put yourself in jeopardy Kara…but sometimes trusting someone requires a leap of faith. Have you ever asked your friend what he thinks of superheroes?

"No," Kara replies.

"Have you ever asked him what he thinks of life from other planets?"

"No," Kara repeats in thought. "Are you saying I should ask him?"

"I think finding out how your friend feels about heroes and aliens might help with figuring out if you can trust him."

Kara nods thinking how she will even ask Winn those questions or if she even will ask him anything at all.

* * *

When Clark and her return to CatCo, Kara asks Clark for some space to possibly talk to Winn. Clark does as Kara asks and goes off to call Lois.

Kara spots Winn at his desk in the IT section. She takes a breath and heads over to him.

"Hey, Winn," she greets him with a kind smile.

"Hey, Kara." Winn smiles brightly at her. "What's up?"

"Uh, what's up is that new hero," Kara nervously answers before she realizes she probably sounds stupid. She adds on, internally cursing herself. "Am I right?"

Winn chuckles at her lameness. "Yeah. She's up alright. Literally flying somewhere up in the sky right now probably."

Kara chuckles anxiously. "So…what do you think of her…"

Winn scratches his chin. "Huh, um, well…she seems like she could be hero but…"

"But, what?"

"Her suit needs work," he laughs. "How is the world supposed to take her seriously if she can't even come up with a suit?"

"Maybe she just hasn't thought about one yet or maybe she doesn't know how to make one…"

Winn looks at his screen quickly typing something down. "Well she better find someone who can make her a suit and I would say fast," he says finishing typing and looking back at Kara.

Kara utters low to herself more than Winn, "Funny you should say that." She pushes her glasses up with her index finger, "Yeah…" thinking about what Clark said…a leap of faith. She notices Winn has gone back to typing something. "Winn, what do you think of superheroes…like Superman."

Winn looks at her. "Superman is the only hero I really know about and he's freaking amazing. If more heroes are anything like him, then the world would be a better place,"

Hearing Winn's enthusiasm about Superman is enough for her to know. "Winn, I need to talk to you on the roof."

Kara walks away leaving Winn with a confused look on his face and muttering, "The roof?"

Kara is on the roof overlooking the city with the sun dazzling brightly in the clear sky.

She hears steps before his voice even reaches her. "Kara? Hey, uh, just whatever you have to say, can you make it quick? I'm not really into being this high up."

Kara turns to face him and tries to just say it. _Winn, I have powers. I'm like Superman. I am the woman on the plane. _She exhales, "Okay, um, Winn, I'm going to tell you something about me that only three people in my life know."

Winn creases his brows at Kara's words.

She claps her hands together, pointing them towards Winn. "Can I trust you?"

Winn nods wondering what Kara is about to tell him. "Yeah, yeah, of course."

"Good. Um, I just…I really want someone to be excited for me that's not my cousin. And I, um…Right, how do…Uh, there's something about me that for most of my life, I've run from it. But last night, I embraced who I am and I don't want to stop."

Winn exclaims thinking he has put Kara's reveal together, "Oh, my God, you're a lesbian.

Kara's mouth opens, slightly agape.

Winn continues, "Oh, Kara, that's why you're not into me. This is, this is great news!"

Kara closes her mouth and shakes her head. "No. I'm not…" she pauses thinking in that moment about Lena. "Well…that's not exactly..." Kara places her hands on her temples groaning. She exclaims, "I'm her."

Winn looks at her lost.

Kara sighs. "The woman who saved the plane!"

Winn chuckles in disbelief, "Okay. Yeah, okay. Right." Winn turns and begins to walk away.

Kara groans at him. "You don't believe me. Fine."

Winn turns around and sees Kara walking toward the ledge. His eyes bug out. "Kara, what are you doing? Hey, Kara! Hey, get away from the ledge, you're gonna get hurt."

Kara turns to face him, steps on the ledge and lets herself fall.

"Kara! Hey," she hears Winn's scared voice call after her.

Kara launches herself up, flying above the CatCo building and landing on the roof.

Winn stares in shock. "You're…you're her!"

Kara laughs freely. "Yup."

**Hey everyone I'm back. I hope things have been well with you all during the pandemic. It is such a scary time in the world. Make sure to do some things you love to keep yourselves going. **

**And on another note: Some of the chapters I wrote last time are now flawed lol. I need to fix the dates in there but might not for some time.**

**If some part confuses you all just message me and I'll clear it up. Anways hope this chapter is enjoyable.**

* * *

**Kara's Loft**

Once Kara told Winn about her secret and he took it in as best as he could. Winn was pretty stunned the rest of the work day, his attention moving to her whenever she passed by. Kara smiled to herself knowing he was internally freaking out still. Before work came to a close, she asked Winn for his help. When she said it was about her suit Winn practically did a happy dance. She laughed and invited him over to her place.

Before Winn showed up at her loft, Kara had talked to Clark about her revealing her secret to Winn. Clark's reaction was nothing but happiness. He said he was proud she took that leap of faith and that someone else knew besides her trusted trio (him, Alex, and Eliza).

Kara also let Clark know the suit designing would begin this afternoon and could take up the majority of her night. She asked Clark if he wanted to leave for that time because Winn would be there and could put two and two together about him being Superman. Surprisingly, Clark did not mind sharing his secret with Winn. Clark said it would make them even since he told Jimmy about her.

And when Winn showed, oh boy did he lose it when Kara said she is Superman's cousin and that Winn was looking at him. His eyes went so wide when he looked over to Clark. He literally said, "Clark Kent…is Superman…" and almost seemed to want to faint.

After Kara and Clark made sure Winn was okay and going to stay conscious, they began brainstorming Kara's suit. The first outfit Winn designed was way…way too revealing for Kara's liking. She looked like she was going to film a work out video. Clark of course laughed at her discomfort but stopped when she shot him a stern a look with her blue eyes.

The second outfit was definitely a step up. Winn had designed the top of her suit to be a royal blue not too dark and not too light. For the bottom of her suit, Winn made her a red skirt with a golden trim V-shaped belt. When Kara tried on the suit and showed Clark and Winn, their reactions were priceless. Winn gaped at her and said she looked pretty, which made Kara smile. And Clark smiled wide saying that this was the suit.

Clark added that the suit needed their family's crest and of course a cape. Kara nodded in approval and chuckled. Once the crest was added and her red cape, Kara looked in the mirror surprised at the woman staring back at her. She looked like a hero…no like a superhero.

* * *

**Kara's Loft at Night**

After Winn left Kara's loft around 9 p.m., she told Kal-El how much she wanted to already jump into action. Kal chuckled at her excitement and said why not.

Kara ecstatic asked him to join her. Clark changed into his suit, and they both took off Kara's balcony. They flew swiftly racing each other at times. Oh Rao…how amazing it felt to be herself with her cousin by her side. She dreamed of moments like these back home where Alex and her grew up. Kara had prayed so many times to the stars that her big cousin Kal would show up at her bedroom window and ask her to fly with him at night.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Clark zoom past her. She laughed and amped up her speed following after him.

But before Kara could catch up to Clark, she felt herself grow immensely weak. She stopped flying and looked down at her body. Kara had been shot with two green darts. She tried to remain flying but began to fall from the sky. Kara landed on the windshield of a truck and rebounded off the glass onto the pavement. Black uniforms with guns surrounded her. She lost consciousness shortly after.

Kara opens her eyes, her sight blurry for just a moment before her senses return. She panics as she takes in a dark man looking at her. She pulls wanting to get up to defend herself but she feels restraint on her wrists. Kara looks at her arms and sees glowing green cuffs on her wrists restraining her to a cold metal table.

The man speaks. "Made of low-grade Kryptonite. Radioactive mineral from your home planet. It weakens you."

Kara feels her chest tighten. She pants. "Where…Where am I? Who are you?"

"Name is Hank Henshaw. And I believe you already know Agent Danvers."

Kara lifts her neck up and sees Alex walking over to her. The look on Alex's face is that of concern. She feels her sister's hands remove one of the restraints. "She doesn't need those." Alex tries to hold Kara's free hand but Kara pulls away. Kara notes the hurt in her sister's eyes.

Kara ignores Alex's hurt expression and leans her head back down onto the table.

She hears the man's voice speak once more and move around her as he walks to the other side of the table she is on. "Welcome to the DEO, the Department of Extranormal Operations."

Kara and Alex look at each other. Kara feels her eyes water while Alex looks at her with an apology in her eyes.

"The DEO monitors and protects Earth from extraterrestrial presence and/or invasion. That means you," the man named Henshaw says and pauses as Alex frees Kara from the second cuff.

Kara rises from the table and walks over to the sight of her ship. Henshaw follows her and speaks again. "Your ship. We keep it here as a reminder of the day you crashed on Earth. You're the reason for all of this."

Kara reacts. "Me? But…My…but my cousin was here two dozen years before me."

Henshaw: "And it was his arrival that triggered the need for this organization. We realized we weren't alone in the universe and we might soon be getting more…immigrants."

Kara turns her head to look at Henshaw. His tone on the last word immigrants that of distaste.

He continues on. "Sure enough, you came along. And with you, Fort Rozz."

Kara thinks about the name. "Fort Rozz?"

Henshaw elaborates. "Krypton's maximum-security prison. Banished to the Phantom Zone, same place your ship got stuck. But just like yours, it didn't stay there. We're not sure how your pod got loose. What we do know is this. You pulled Fort Rozz with you. When it crashed the alien convicts, the worst criminals in the galaxy, they all escaped. And you brought them here."

Henshaw walks off towards many monitors and screens being controlled by agents of the DEO. Kara follows after him and notices her sister follow too.

Henshaw: "These beings, some of them have powers from your darkest nightmares. For over a decade they've stayed hidden. But in the last year many have been emerging, making themselves known.

Kara stops to look at the screens at the images of the Fort Rozz prisoners.

Alex beside her says, "They're planning something. We're just not sure what it is yet."

Kara's eyes widen in realization. "Your plane. That wasn't an accident. They were trying to kill you."

She speaks to Henshaw. "I can help you stop them."

Henshaw moves to a circle in the middle near the screens placing a print of something on the table. "How? You couldn't even stop us from capturing you."

Kara moves to the circular table. "I'm still learning."

Henshaw responds. "Our job is keeping people in the dark about alien life on Earth, and nothing says "covert operation" like a flying woman in a red skirt."

Alex moves close to them.

Kara pushes, "They know about my cousin, they don't fear him."

Henshaw scoffs, "Plenty of people do, just not popular to admit it." Right when Henshaw finishes his remark, Superman crashes threw the windows of the DEO.

Some screams are heard as agents hide seeking momentary shelter while others pull out their guns. Henshaw being one of them with the gun. Superman stands looking at everyone, looking at their guns pointed at him.

He notices Kara and Alex. He is about to take a step before Henshaw speaks. "I wouldn't move if I were you, Superman. You see we have kryptonite."

Clark raises his arms in surrender showing he means no harm. "I am not here to hurt anyone. I'm sorry about crashing in. I just want my cousin back."

Kara feels her tense body relax some when Henshaw lowers his weapon and the other agents follow.

Superman walks over to Kara and embraces her.

When he pulls away he asks her, "Are you okay?"

Kara nods. "I'm fine."

He looks over to Alex who isn't too far from them. "Alex," Superman says a look of wonder on his face.

"Superman," Alex responds not sure what to say to him. Alex is surprised he even recognizes her given they only met once.

Henshaw speaks. "I'm surprised Superman that you would even step foot in this building."

Superman looks at Henshaw. "Well family is important to me. What do you want with Kara? Why did you capture her? I heard her fall and knew someone took her. It took me a bit to figure out it must have been you and the DEO."

Kara and Alex exchange surprised expressions not expecting that Henshaw and Superman know each other.

Kara speaks wondering how Kal met Henshaw. "So, you two know each other."

Kal looks at her, Alex, and then back at Henshaw. "We met years ago when I was just starting out…"

Kara gets the sense that Kal isn't going to elaborate further than that.

"So, I ask again. What is your interest in Kara," Kal directs at Henshaw with warning in his voice.

Henshaw chuckles at Kal's tone. "You don't scare me, Superman."

Kal clenches his jaw.

Henshaw: "We simply wanted to get Miss Danvers attention. Let her know we have our eyes on her. The rest I'm sure she can explain to you."

Kal glares at Henshaw. "Kara, let's go," Kal says at her all the while his eyes remain locked to Henshaw's.

Kara nods, "Okay."

Kal breaks his eye contact with Henshaw and walks back to the shattered windows. Kara looking over to Alex before shortly following after her cousin.

Alex watches her go but then quickly follows behind her. "I know you're mad and you're hurt. I wanted to tell you every single day…"

Kara turns around, upset. "No, instead, you told me every single day not to be who I really am."

Superman stops near the shattered window and listens in on Kara and Alex's conversation.

Alex: "You have to listen to me."

Kara: "I can't! This just kind of feels like one big coincidence, doesn't it? You working here, hunting down aliens, me being one? I…I can't help but think the real reason that you were recruited was because of me."

Alex: "They recruited me because my background in bio-engineering makes me an expert on alien physiology. And, yeah, it helps that I shared a bathroom with one."

Kara angrily clenches her jaw: "I'm leaving now. Unless you wanna try and stop me. Which I wouldn't."

Alex sighs defeated.

Kal looks over to Kara making her way to him. The two of them fly off with one last look at Alex.

Henshaw approaches Alex. "I know you don't wanna hear this, Agent Danvers, but she's dangerous. You, above all people should know that."

* * *

**Kara's Loft**

When Clark and Kara return to the loft, they fly in through the balcony. Clark walks over to the stove grabbing the teal tea kettle on Kara's stovetop. Kara moves to the kitchen island and sits down on the barstool. She watches Kal fill the kettle with water and use his heat vision to boil it.

Once the tea kettle whistles, Kal grabs a mug from the cabinets and pours Kara the hot liquid. He reaches back into another cabinet grabbing a Chamomile tea packet. Clark rips open the packet, lowers the tea bag into the mug, and places the mug in front of Kara.

Her sight moves up from the mug to him; she manages a weak smile at his caring gesture. As the tea brews in the mug, Clark moves to the fridge grabbing a lemon. He cuts the lemon into wedges and grabs the honey from Kara's pantry. He places the ingredients near her tea.

Kara and Clark remain in silence as she prepares her tea. He hands her a spoon and she stirs the light-yellow liquid in her mug.

Clark breaks the silence and speaks. "Kara…I know that what just happened between you and Alex is a lot to take in...I myself am trying to rap my head around that she works for the DEO.

Kara stares at her tea. "How long have you known about the DEO, Clark?"

"For about five years."

"Why didn't you tell me about them sooner," Kara asks looking up at him.

Clark's forehead creases with lines. "Honestly, I didn't know if they were still around. I didn't know where their base of operations was…and as long as they weren't interfering in my life I thought they would leave you alone too."

Kara nods and lifts her mug to her lips. She takes a sip and places the mug back down. "I can't believe Alex works for them. That she has kept me in the dark…for who knows how long. Why would she work for them if she knows that they have the one thing that can hurt us…hurt me."

Clark tries to give Alex the benefit of the doubt. "Maybe…she didn't know they had kryptonite or what it does."

Kara takes a sip of her tea again. "Yeah…maybe."

A pause.

"Clark…back at the DEO, Alex and that Henshaw guy told me about Fort Rozz."

Clark repeats thinking of the name, "Fort Rozz…"

"Do you know anything about it?"

Clark thinks back recalling the name coming up in his Fortress of Solitude. "It was Krypton's maximum-security prison that was kept secure in the Phantom Zone."

"Fort Rozz was where my ship got stuck." Kara sighed, "But when my pod got loose so did Fort Rozz. The prisoners escaped when Fort Rozz crashed on Earth. It's all my fault Clark. One of them is even trying to kill Alex because they know she works for the DEO."

Clark tries to calm her. "Kara…I know how you feel. I've thought the same way as you. There have been moments when I would blame myself too because I was linked to something awful…but I couldn't control that. You didn't choose to release the Fort Rozz prisoners…you didn't even choose to have your pod end up in the Phantom Zone."

Kara takes Clark's words in.

"You are not to blame Kara. And Alex working at the DEO is what is putting her in danger but she must know that. That job isn't without risks."

"But she wouldn't be working for them if she wasn't my sister. I just know they recruited her because of me."

"That may be true but all you can do is be there for her if she asks for help. You have to trust she can take care of herself."

"She doesn't think I can take care of myself. Why should I trust she can do the same," Kara counters and takes a drink of her tea.

Clark stays quiet for a good moment before he speaks again. "Because…you want to show Alex that _you _believe in her. If you show her that…maybe she will believe in you too. Equal trust Kara…that's what you and Alex need."

Kara sighs again drinking more of her tea. She knows Kal is right but when and how will her and Alex equally trust each other. Both of them are risking their lives but is one of them doing it for a better cause than the other Kara wonders.

Kara is pulled from her thoughts when she hears that she has a text. She picks up her cell from the counter and sees that it is Lena. Kara's eyes lighten up. She opens the text.

**Lena L.**

**Wishing I could see you sooner. Waiting for the weekend is brutal.**

Kara grins unable to stop herself.

Clark notices and clears his throat. "So, you are smiling hard. Someone special?"

Kara looks up at Clark and blushes. "Umm…yeah…I met her this Wednesday."

Clark's brows rise up and Kara can tell he is shocked.

"Is that weird," Kara asks Clark tentatively.

Clark shakes his head. "No. It's not weird at all. It's just you never mentioned in the past that you were into women."

Kara blushes. "Actually, it took me awhile to figure out I was attracted to women…and not only men. I don't know if I'm bisexual or pansexual. I just know that the men I have gone on dates with always end terribly and with women…well it's hard for me to read into some women…"

Clark nods. "Well you are young Kara finding out who you are takes time. You don't have to even label yourself if you don't want to. I do hope whoever this woman is that you and her really connect."

Kara smiles. "Thanks Clark. I hope so too," she says and finishes her last bit of tea. "Well I'm beat for the day. It has been eventful, so I'm going to call it a night and get out of my suit. These tights are starting to itch."

Clark chuckles. "Yeah they can get itchy sometimes." Kara stands from the bar stool. "Listen tomorrow, let's talk more about what happened tonight. I also have to call Perry tomorrow and see when he needs me back."

Kara nods, "Yeah, okay. Goodnight Clark."

Clark smiles. "Goodnight Kara."

Kara makes her way to her bedroom finally responding to Lena's message. She chuckles at herself knowing she is testing the waters.

**Kara:**

**If I could fly over to you right now I would. I also cannot wait until the weekend.**

**Lena L.**

**Oh, that would be a sight to see. You flying like that woman everyone is talking about.**

**Kara:**

**So, you have seen the news. What do you think of her?**

**Lena L.**

**She's a hero for saving that plane and everyone on board. Maybe National City will have its own superhero. The fact that she is a woman is even more badass. I hope to see more of her.**

Kara smiles wide at Lena's approval.

**Lena L.**

**What do you think of this mystery flying woman?**

Kara stares at herself in her long black bedroom mirror admiring her suit and how good she feels. Kara then looks at the cursor on her phone and types:

**I think she's going to be back. **

**But enough about her. I'm more interested in you.**

**Lena L.**

**(devil grin emoji face) Are you now. **

**What do you want to know Kara Danvers?**

Kara feels her cheeks flush.

**Kara:**

**I want to know…what you are wearing.**

**Lena L.**

**(devil grin)**

**Kara:**

**OMG! Nooo! That was a typo! I'm sorry!**

**I meant I want to know everything about you.**

**Lena L.**

**LOL and to think I was about to send you some revealing photos…**

**And that's sweet…although I think you might change your mind.**

**Kara:**

**(blushing emoji face) I am not opposed to them…but I think we should start slow.**

**Lena L.**

**Haha…I can do slow. Well only for so long…**

**Kara:**

**(laughing emoji face)**

**Why do you think I would change my mind about getting to know all about you?**

**Lena L:**

**Because of my past…it's not easy to explain…**

**Kara:**

**Well whatever your past is I am not going to hold you by it now.**

**It's called the past for a reason you know.**

**Lena L.**

**Well I hope that's true. **

**You would be the first person who wouldn't crucify me with judgement.**

**Kara:**

**Oh…Lena…I'm sorry.**

**Lena L.**

**I guess it is just human nature to judge.**

**Kara:**

**I just want to hug you. **

**Lena L.**

**I am not opposed to being wrapped up in your arms. **

**From what I recall they felt really strong.**

Kara grins and feels her biceps unconsciously flexing.

**Kara:**

**(bicep emoji)**

**Lena L.**

**(laughing emoji face) You are too cute!**

**Kara:**

**I'm more than just cute…**

**Lena L.**

**Haha oh really…**

**I cannot wait to find out what more you are Kara Danvers.**

Kara gulps nervously thinking in her head an alien.

**Kara:**

**(big eyes and blushing emoji face)**

**Lena L.**

**Hahaha I'll stop teasing you…**

**Well for now.**

**I should let you sleep. Need to go to bed myself.**

**Kara:**

**(red heart emoji) Goodnight Lena. Sweet dreams.**

**Lena L.**

**Goodnight beautiful. **

Kara smiles at Lena's last message. She clicks her phone off and proceeds to get ready for bed.

She cannot believe the day she's had. As she lays in bed, Kara begins to think of her sister the DEO, and Fort Rozz but she quickly pushes those thoughts out of her head. Instead Kara focuses on Lena.

Kara thinks back to the accidental run in they had. The image of Lena in her arms clear in her mind. Kara closes her eyes replaying the moment they first met and feeling more at ease.

* * *

**So Lena and Kara were actually not going to have any interaction in this chapter again, but I felt like I wanted to have some. I hope it came out good. **

**And now I have to think about the next chapter. I am a bit stuck because I want to involve the Fort Rozz arc because of Kara's background and it connects to Alex working at the DEO. But I also want to include the Venture launch, which is where Kara and Lena first meet. In the show, Lena doesn't end up on the rocket launch and Clark and Kara go to interview her. Any suggestions you all may have on how to mesh these two storylines I would greatly appreciate.**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hope y'all like this chapter. Be safe everyone.**

* * *

Kara lands on the roof of CatCo and grabs her discarded baby blue button-up shirt and burgundy pants from the floor that she had removed quickly to stop a car chase.

After she had successfully stopped the car with only one hand, Kara let the police handle the rest. People on the street gawked at her including the cops and even one of the conscious criminals in the back seat of the car, the other two up front unconscious.

Kara felt a little worried yet at same time powerful and in control. People were seeing her now in broad daylight with her suit and the S on her chest. The House of El and Superman's name fully represented by her now. She knows she has much to live up to. She can't let her parents and Kal down.

Kara quickly tucks in her button-up shirt and reaches into her pants pocket for her glasses. She hurries back into CatCo descending the main stairs quickly. Hopefully, she was not gone for too long and no one wonders where she has been, especially Miss Grant.

Kara enters the main floor of CatCo and sees that staff are gathering in Cat's office. She follows along and bumps into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she says a bit flustered and looks up at the person she accidentally bumped.

Clark chuckles. "Kara, you're back."

Kara's eyes widen and she whispers to Clark as they enter the office. "Do you think anyone noticed?"

Clark smiles. "Relax Kara. You weren't gone long."

Kara sighs in relief.

People are chattering away until Miss Grant enters her office making her way to the front of her desk. Everyone immediately falls silent.

Miss Grant speaks. "Okay. We are going to keep this meeting short. I am sure you all have heard the news by now. And if you haven't wake up."

Miss Grant picks up her control from her desk and turns on the screens in the office.

"Of course, leave it to media magnet, Cat Grant, to put a name to a face. Miss Grant dubbed National City's new hero, "Supergirl."

"And if Twitter is any indicator, the name appears to be catching on, especially after an image was taken of Supergirl saving West National City Bank. As you see in this blurry image she is donning a Super-suit similar to Superman's with the S on her chest."

She mutes the screens.

"First off, there you have it, whenever we write about _our_ blonde heroine we will address her as _Supergirl_. Other news outlets will follow CatCo's lead. Got it. "

Some staff nod and others respond with yes Miss Grant.

"Secondly, why are other news outlets getting footage of Supergirl before we do?"

The staff stays silent. Kara looks at Clark whose expression is the same as the staff, tense.

Miss Grant continues on. "I will reiterate what I said yesterday one last time. I want_ all _news of Supergirl. Granted I am aware stations and media outlets will be going after Supergirl as well, _but _it is CatCo who should be leading the way. I gave Supergirl her name, which means we_ need _the exclusive interview. The Daily Planet landed Superman's exclusive long ago. And now the Man of Steel is forever linked to the Planet."

Everyone in the room is on edge now that Cat has said she has had to repeat herself. Never a good sign when it comes to Miss Grant.

"I believe I have made my point. But if some of you have yet to absorb my words let me add some more incentive shall I," Miss Grant says and sighs. "Whoever gets me the one on one exclusive with Supergirl will be promoted to a higher position. I don't care if it is the damn janitor who gets me that exclusive, he or she will be getting paid more than you all make in a year."

Everyone in the office begins to talk, Miss Grant's news exciting them.

Miss Grant claps her hands together twice and projects her voice loudly. "I am not done speaking."

The staffs falls silent once more.

Miss Grant clears her throat. "Before you all fight each other for the Supergirl exclusive, there are two other top stories we have to cover."

Kara notices CatCo staff listening attentively.

"The Venture launch is happening today. I want someone covering that story. And Lex Luthor's sister apparently has moved to National City since possibly last week. Sources of mine have said she intends to change the company's image. Need someone to cover that small news."

Kara looks over to Clark at the exact moment Miss Grant says the Luthor news is small. Kara sees Clark smirk a little. It's not a secret Miss Grant is not a fan of the Luthors either. Not that the Luthors have much fans at all, maybe just some obsessive radicals who believe in the Luthors warped views.

Clark speaks drawing Miss Grant's attention. "Cat, I can help with the Luthor story. Perry still wants me here to cover it. Someone else and I can share the byline."

Miss Grant swoons over Clark. "Clark Kent am I thrilled to see you. I did not realize you were present in this meeting. Forgive my manners Clark. I would have greeted you sooner if I had known you were among us."

Clark chuckles. "No worries."

Miss Grant takes a few steps closer to where Clark and Kara stand.

"And as for your offer on sharing your byline, I am grateful and accept your generosity. I will put another reporter on the case with you."

Clark steps closer to Cat both of them in each other's personal space. Kara grimaces. Is Clark trying to flirt back with her boss!

Clark whispers to Miss Grant something only Kara can hear. "I was actually thinking Cat if Kara could be the one that covers the Luthor story with me. She's got great potential. And if you don't believe me I will buy you lunch for however many days I am still here."

Miss Grant giggles like a school girl before she realizes CatCo staff is watching Clark and her. Miss Grant nods and clears her throat. Clark moves back closer to Kara looks at her and winks mouthing sway under his breath. Kara rolls her eyes at him and smirks a little at his behavior. Miss Grant addresses everyone again, her face reverting to seriousness.

"Alright. Get back to work and get me anything you can on Supergirl."

* * *

Oh, Rao that name…Supergirl! Really? That is the best Miss Grant could think of, Kara thinks to herself as she walks among National City streets. Kara and Clark had split up. Kara was on the way to get Miss Grant lunch, and Clark had gone off to try and find intel on the Fort Rozz prisoners. Kara hoped Clark would be able to find something, specifically information on the criminal who tried to hurt Alex.

Kara enters the café where Miss Grant likes to usually get her lunch from. Kara stands in line waiting for her turn to order Cat's strawberry salad. The meeting playing back in Kara's head. She cringed when she first heard the name from the TV screens. She wanted to protest and say that was not going to be _her _name. But of course, saying anything that like that would expose her secret. The line moves up and Kara hears from the nearby TV screen on the wall the name Supergirl. She sighs pinching the bridge of her nose. I _cannot_ let myself be known as Supergirl.

Who is going to take me seriously with that name!

* * *

When Kara returns to CatCo with Miss Grant's lunch in hand, she decides she isn't going to hold back. Kara walks into Cat's office determined to change Miss Grant's mind.

"Supergirl," Kara says questionably. "We can't name her that."

Miss Grant turns around in her desk chair. "_We _didn't."

Kara gulps losing her nerve at Cat's tone. "Right, I'm sorry. It's just...uh...I don't want to minimize the importance of this," Kara says placing Cat's lunch down on her desk.

Kara takes a step back clearing her throat. "A female superhero. Shouldn't she be called Superwoman?"

Miss Grant's eyes are not on Kara's face. Cat instead is distracted. "I'm sorry, darling, I just can't hear you over the loud color of your cheap pants," Miss Grant voices her inner thoughts.

Kara looks briefly down at her pants before she begins to pace. "If we call her "Supergirl" something less than what she is, doesn't that make us guilty of being anti-feminist?" Kara pushes her glasses up with her forefinger. "Didn't you say she was a hero?

Cat replies. "I'm the hero. I stuck a label on the side of this girl, I branded her. She will forever be linked to CatCo, to the Tribune, to me…just as I said during the meeting."

A small pause lingers between the two women before Miss Grant stands from her chair. "And what do you think is so bad about _girl_? Huh?"

Cat walks from behind her desk to the front of it, Kara taking two steps back.

Miss Grant continues to make her point. "I'm a girl. And your boss and powerful and rich…and hot and smart."

Kara definitely feels stupid right now. Why did she open her mouth?

"So, if you perceive _Supergirl _as anything less than excellent, isn't the real problem you," Miss Grant asks Kara. "And if you're so smart, Kerah, could you please give me one reason why I shouldn't fire you?"

Kara's brows furrow in worry knowing this may very well be the end of her short career at CatCo.

James's voice breaks the heated discussion. "I printed it," he says as he comes into the office. "And it's an even higher resolution than you'd hope for."

Cat and Kara break their attention from each other. Kara turning her head to look at James.

"James," Miss Grant says. "You are interrupting a very craftily worded termination." Cat walks back behind her desk and sits in her chair.

James stands next to Kara and goes on. "Kara wanted to surprise you, but she has a teller friend who works at West National City Bank."

Cat looks confused and her expression says why do I care.

James: "The bank that got robbed this morning."

Kara's eyes light up in connection. She had forgotten about the bank since she found out her superhero name. "Right! Right, yes, I went there," Kara states trying to be convincing.

Her nerves make her rant. "You know it took me awhile to park my car in the streets." Kara shifts her glasses from the corner. "The one-way streets are so confusing."

James clears his throat.

Kara nods and looks over to James. "You tell it so much better."

James clears his throat again. "Kara convinced her source to allow us to use a photograph that she captured."

James takes a step closer to Cat's desk and opens a blue folder showing Cat the picture. Miss Grant in awe stands from her chair and reaches out for the photo James hands her.

"You got a clean image of Supergirl," Cat says marveling at the photo. She looks over at Kara.

A small smile appears on Kara's face.

"Kerah, if you can't take credit when you do something well, you are gonna be at the bottom of the pile forever.

Kara's smile disappears as quickly as it appeared. Well that was short lived Kara thinks.

Miss Grant continues. "But mazel tov. You bought yourself another day."

Kara nods and leaves Cat's office with James following alongside her.

Kara looks over at James. "You know I was handling the situation."

James scoffs. "Oh, yeah? What was your plan? To get yelled at and fired? Cause that was working."

Kara grabs James carefully on his arm. Her hold automatically stops him, Kara being stronger than him. She looks into his dark brown eyes. "I don't need _you_ or anyone else fighting my battles for me."

James's forehead creases in aggravation. "You know your cousin would take the help. And actually, be thankful about it."

Kara releases James arm. Her anger rising. "I'm _not _my cousin. So, don't do me any favors and expect a thank you when I didn't ask for your help."

James and Kara stare at each other angrily for a good moment until Clark interrupts their stare down.

"Whoa...guys what's going on," Clark ask feeling the frustration radiating off James and Kara.

James looks to Clark. "Ask her," he says simply and walks off leaving Clark and Kara on their own.

Clark looks to Kara. "Kara? What happened?"

Kara groans. "I don't want to talk about it now Clark. Can we just focus on something else please?"

Clark nods a little worry showing in his blue eyes. "Okay, sure. Let's go out to the roof for a bit yeah."

Kara nods needing the air.

* * *

Kara and Clark stand on the roof overlooking National City. Kara just wants to jump off the building and fly off already tired of today. Well everything was going fine until James put her in a bad mood and of course again almost getting fired. Kara takes few deep breathes trying to recenter herself. She tries to distract herself with far more important news.

"Did you find out anything about Fort Rozz, Clark? About the criminal who attacked Alex's plane?"

Clark sighs. "No. All dead ends unfortunately. They are really hiding well. I don't think we will know more until they decide to make themselves known."

"Great," Kara says sarcastically. "Even with powers I can't protect my own sister."

Clark walks over to where Kara is standing and places a hand on her shoulder. "Kara, don't do this to yourself. You are trying to take on too much too soon. You barely started saving people this morning."

"I bet no one told you that Kal. Slow down Clark you are taking on too much. Is it because I'm a girl," Kara replies angrily and turns around knocking Clark's hand off her shoulder.

"Kara," Clark questions surprised by her anger. "I had no one to tell me to slow down. I wanted to do too much too fast and I felt overwhelmed and alone. It is not because you are a girl. It's because I _care _about you. I am here to help—

Kara cuts him off. "Well maybe I don't want your help!"

Clark's eyes widen. "Kara…what happened with James?"

Kara clenches her jaw. She takes a breath. "I'm sorry, Clark. I lost my temper for a moment. My anger is being misdirected at you. James said some things that got under my skin and I had a bit of an argument with Cat before that. I'm just a little tense."

Clark nods in understanding. "Whatever James said to you I will talk to him about. He needs to apologize—"

Kara shakes her head. "No, you don't have to do that. I will talk to James when I'm ready. He did save my job, and I shouldn't be so stubborn to accept his help. I'm just used to doing things on my own…and with Alex. And since Alex and I aren't on good terms right now…I feel…unsteady."

Clark grabs Kara's hand squeezing in support. She squeezes her cousin's hand back and after Clark lets go.

Kara changes the subject. "Any news on the Luthorcorp story?"

Clark nods. "Yeah. I called to set up another appointment with Miss Luthor but her receptionist said again that she was too _busy _to do the interview.

Kara's forehead creases in thought. "Do you believe it?"

"Nope," Clark states. "Not for a second."

"So, what are you going to do," Kara asks.

Clark pushes up his glasses with his forefinger. "Focus on the Venture launch. Perry wants me to cover it for the Planet as well. I told him I am reaching a dead end with the Luthor story, but he wants me to give it another day. If by tomorrow, I don't get anywhere with it he said he will be sending another reporter who will."

Kara's eyes widen. "Perry sounds tough."

Clark chuckles. "You have no idea. More than likely if he does send someone else it will be Lois. He knows Lois won't take no for an answer."

Kara laughs. "Will she really not?"

Clark grins thinking of his girlfriend. "Nope. She will find Miss Luthor and stalk her if she must for a not so formal interview."

Kara grins. "Lois has guts."

Clark nods. "Yeah, she's the best reporter I know."

Kara teases Clark. "Aw are you blushing Clark."

Clark straightens up and tries to be serious. "Of course not," he says trying to dismiss his obvious adoration for Lois.

* * *

**At the Venture Launch**

News reporter: "What an exciting day! We are here at the Venture Launch site waiting for the launch to begin. The space shuttle is said to launch in 30 minutes after the passengers have boarded the Venture."

Clark, James and Kara are among the bustling media and reporters who are covering the Venture. James focuses his camera on the space shuttle and takes a few shots. Kara wasn't too pleased James was coming but he is an amazing photographer, so she figured Miss Grant would assign this task to him.

Kara watches James go in another direction to take more photos. The ride over to the launch was a little tense given that she has yet to apologize to James. Clark being the sweet understating cousin and friend that he is endured the painful almost silent car ride. Sometimes Clark and James would talk during the drive but Kara remained quiet all the way through mostly focused on the passing scenery. If it wasn't for James, Kara would probably be stuck back at CatCo. Miss Grant let her tag along with James because of "her" Supergirl picture earlier.

Kara sighs knowing she is being stubborn for not yet apologizing. Clark takes notice of her demeanor and rubs her back. She looks at him and smiles softly. She knows Clark is trying to say for her to take her time and when she is ready to talk to Jimmy. She nods affirming to herself that after the launch she will smooth things over with James. For now, she will enjoy the amazing sight of an actual space shuttle before her! Since Kara was young she has always loved the space program, I guess because it reminds her so much of what lies beyond the stars…life on other planets and of course once upon a time…Krypton.

News Reporter 1: "Passengers are beginning to board the Venture!"

News Reporter 2: "Some well-known individuals on the Venture launch include celebrities such as…"

News Reporter 3: "And as you can see the new CEO of Luthorcorp, Lena Luthor is ascending the platform stairs up to entrance door of the Venture…"

At the mention of Luthorcorp and the name Lena, Kara's eyes move to the long staircase pushed against the side of the Venture in the direction the reporter mentions. Kara in complete shock cannot believe this is the same Lena she ran into. Kara's blue eyes zero in on the long raven-haired woman ascending the stairs. Without a doubt Kara recognizes Lena's features.

Kara watches Lena enter the Venture and disappear inside. Lena is…Lex's sister…

Clark: "So, that's why she couldn't do the meeting."

Kara doesn't look at Clark, her gaze still glued to the Venture door. She knows Clark is referring to Lena. What will he think when he finds out that she and Lena know each other…

Clark: "Kara are you okay?"

Kara finally tears her gaze away from Venture door. She turns her head and looks at Clark.

Clark: "Kara?"

Kara blinks trying to answer back but the voices of the news reporters draw her attention away.

News Reporter 1: "All passengers have safely boarded the space shuttle."

News Reporter 2: "Just a few more minutes before the Venture launches!"

Kara looks away from Clark and back at the Venture. She can see the area is being cleared and people are driving off in the small motor carts from the site.

James reappears standing behind Clark and Kara. "It's almost time," he says.

Clark: "Here comes the count down."

Everyone on the safe site viewing begins to count down.

"10, 9, 8, 7…"

Kara can hear James and Clark counting along. But she remains silent watching with bated breath the space shuttle.

"6, 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"One," Kara finally speaks letting her breath go.

The Venture begins to rumble, shaking the ground beneath their feet. Kara watches the flames of the rockets and space shuttle propel the Venture off into the sky and beyond the atmosphere. The people cheer.

Everything seems to be going well until a News Reporter voice says, "Hang on, we're getting feedback that there has been a possible explosion aboard the Venture."

Kara's eyes widen. She looks at Clark whose expression is that of worry. He motions with a nod of his head that they should go.

Once Kara and Clark leave the crowd, they run using their super-speed. In super-speed, they change into their suits and fly off into the sky. They listen for the voices of the pilots and the passengers.

They both hear a female pilot speaking. "Mayday! Mayday! We have experienced a hull breach and catastrophic engine failure!"

Superman and Supergirl fly faster towards the direction of the falling space shuttle.

Kara thinks to herself that she has to save all those people…has to save Lena. Kara's body pushes harder and she flies faster than she ever has before leaving Clark behind.

Kara makes it to the front of the space shuttle and puts her hands on the tip of the craft pushing back to stop it from falling faster.

She hears the female pilot say in relief, "Supergirl"

Kara pushes back harder trying to slow the craft down more. But the space shuttle keeps descending fast until Kara sees Clark zoom by and to the back of the Venture.

Superman blows the explosion fire out with his breath and grabs onto the back of the craft. His strength applied to the Venture begins to slow the shuttle down.

Superman pushes onto the back of the Venture making the shuttle tip upwards as Kara pushes forwards. The shuttle begins to balance as they approach an open field. Superman and Supergirl push harder and land the shuttle down smoothly onto the field.

After they land the shuttle down, Superman and Supergirl fly up to the Venture door knowing they will have to help down each person aboard.

Kara opens the Venture door and steps inside Clark following. She scans the crowd of passengers searching for Lena's face. She doesn't see her, which makes Kara's stomach twist in knots.

Kara nervous speaks. "Is everyone okay?"

Some passengers nod and others don't respond too in shock.

Clark speaks. "Everyone listen. Supergirl and I are going to come around and check everyone. Please stay where you are and you will all be safely out of here shortly." Clark touches her shoulder. "Supergirl take the front half and I'll check on the second half."

Kara nods and moves down the aisle closer to the front half of the Venture. Kara checks passengers who are standing, some sitting, and others crouched on the floor. Kara helps them up and x-rays them making sure they don't have serious injuries. Most passengers have sprained necks, wrists, and ankles.

Finally, Kara walks up to the next section of seats and sees Lena sitting on the seat holding her wrist.

Kara's breath hitches in her throat when the greenest eyes she has ever seen look up at her.

Kara clears her throat. "Are you alright ma'am?"

Lena blinks seeming a bit dazed. Her voice comes out a bit dry. "Yes, I- I think so. My wrist is just-"

"Let me take a look," Kara says closing the distance between them. Kara kneels down and gingerly reaches out. When Kara touches Lena's wrist she feels a shiver coarse through her at the skin to skin contact. Kara gently holds Lena's wrist in her hand and uses her x-ray vision to inspect further.

"Looks like a sprained wrist," Kara says.

Lena nods. "I figured. Thankfully it's not broken."

Kara nods in agreement. "Does anything else hurt," Kara asks staring into a field of green.

"No," Lena responds staring back into Kara's eyes. "Thank you, Supergirl."

Kara smiles liking the sound of her new name coming from Lena. "No problem, Miss—

Kara hesitates, "Luthor."

Lena raises an eyebrow. "So, you know who I am."

Kara nods.

Lena chuckles. "And I haven't scared you off?"

"No. Everyone deserves help no matter who they are," Supergirl responds.

Kara can tell Lena is thinking about what she just said. Kara realizes all the while that Lena's wrist has been in her hand. Kara begins to blush and she clears her throat. "Um…I should check on the other passengers Miss Luthor."

Lena's eyes widen when she realizes she has kept her wrist in Supergirl's hand for quite some time. Lena feels her face flush. "Of course," Lena replies and removes her wrist carefully from Supergirl's hand.

Kara stands and nods walking away. She can feel Lena's eyes on her as she moves checking on everyone else on board. Once Kara finishes checking the passengers, she checks on the pilots as well. Superman and her converse after sharing their information on the passengers.

Superman: "Let's get them down safely one at a time. Police, firemen, and ambulances should be arriving soon."

Supergirl nods. This time she takes the lead and speaks up. "Alright, everyone please listen up. Superman and I are going to be flying each one of you down slowly and carefully. I know everyone is shaken up and feeling sore but you will all be out of here soon enough."

Superman smiles. "Good speech. Now let's get started."

Superman and Supergirl begin to fly the first two passengers down and off the Venture. Once they fly 20 more passengers down police, fire fighters, and ambulances begin to arrive.

"One hundred more passengers to go," Supergirl says to Superman. After a few more passengers are flown down Kara feels her stomach somersault when she sees that Lena is the next person she has to fly down.

"Are you ready, Miss Luthor," Supergirl asks.

Lena chuckles, "Ready to be in the arms of a Super will be quite a moment to remember."

Kara bites her lip. "Okay. I'm going to pick you up now."

Supergirl places one hand on Lena's back and the other around Lena's thighs lifting her up effortlessly bridal style.

Lena wraps her good arm around Supergirl's neck and shoulders, placing her hurt wrist close to her own chest and close to Supergirl's breast, which makes Kara blush boldly.

"Wow…I practically weigh nothing to you," Lena remarks as Kara flies Lena down and off the Venture.

Supergirl lands on the soft golden field and instead of placing Lena down she takes her to one of the medics nearby. Supergirl places Lena gently down on the stretcher.

"Miss Luthor's wrists is sprained," Supergirl tells the medic. "Make sure to ice her wrist after wrapping it. The swelling hasn't started yet but the ice will help the sooner it is applied."

Lena taken aback by Supergirl's diligent care for her speaks. "I could have walked over here you know. You didn't have go out of your way for me."

"It wasn't in my way Miss Luthor," Supergirl says with a bright smile that makes Lena's chest flutter.

"Supergirl," Superman calls out for her.

Kara looks up at Clark calling her and knows she should get back.

"I should get back," Supergirl says.

Lena nods. "Of course. Thank you again, Supergirl."

Kara can't help but feel her smile grow bigger. She flies off back to the Venture and leaves Lena with the medic.

Lena watches Superman and Supergirl as they help the rest of the passengers off the Venture.

* * *

**So, what do y'all think? Let me know what y'all think should happen next. I'm open to suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 7

**So, I have returned sooner than I thought. I got some nice feedback about the last chapter, which is a great feeling. One person thinks Lena knows Kara is Supergirl...and well I am teasing that out for now...hehe. **

**Also, I have posted this story on Wattpad because I like the format better, so if y'all want to read it on there you can. I tend to edit better on there. The story has the same name. I have also fixed old mistakes in the past chapters on there.**

**Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Kara's POV**

Clark and I are handed Luthorcorp passes from the receptionist to proceed to Lena's office one floor up. According to the receptionist the passes have security codes that change every hour and are a new safety measure just added this morning. The passes not only show who has a meeting with Miss Luthor but also are used to access the elevator to the final floor, her office.

Out of curiosity, I asked the receptionist if there were stairs leading to Miss Luthor's office. She looked at me a bit strange but answered my question. No stairs. Although I do wonder if there are no stairs in case of an emergency how would Lena get off the final floor?

I ponder this question as Clark and I ride up the elevator with Luthorcorp passes around our necks. The ding of the elevator signals that we have arrived. We exit the elevator once the doors open and head straight down the corridor to the frosted double glass doors.

My heart races fast as if I had swallowed a whole hive of bees, the closer we get to the door. When Clark knocks and I hear her voice, the swarm of bees in my chest buzzes faster and down into my stomach.

Clark being the gentlemen he is, opens the door and motions me to go in first. Oh Rao! I hesitate for just a second before I enter the room a few steps in. There she is. Lena is at her desk looking down at some paperwork and scribbling down something with her good hand. I notice her bandaged sprained wrist from yesterday is resting on a small pillow on her desk. She hasn't looked up to acknowledge me but when she does how will she react? She is so beautiful…the way the sunlight is hitting her face illuminates her features more and contrasts the darkness of her hair with her fair skin.

Clark clears his throat to get Lena's attention, which works. Lena lifts her head up and her forest-green eyes meet mine.

"Kara," she says surprised. "What are you doing here?" Lena stands from her desk and walks over to me. She smiles. "Forgive me. I don't mean to sound rude. I am just surprised…but pleasantly so," Lena says wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

I didn't expect Lena would hug me. I react slowly but return the embrace, wrapping my arms around her waist. She squeezes tight. And Rao I don't want to let go, but I know Clark is watching our every move. I don't even know how to…how I will explain this to him?

Finally, Lena and I detach after what feels like a minute-long hug. I really don't know how long we were embracing each other for…maybe almost 20 seconds.

Before I can find my voice, Clark speaks.

"Miss Luthor. My name is Clark Kent with the Daily Planet and this is—"

"Kara Danvers with CatCo Worldwide Media," Lena finishes for Clark all the while staring at me.

I blush at her hard gaze.

Clark clears his throat again. "You two have met I presume."

Lena nods. "Yes, we have. Miss Danvers and I are…" Lena pauses seeming unsure how to answer.

I clear my throat and finally speak up. "Friends…" I say softly.

Lena's expression of joy does not change but the light in her eyes dims a bit at my words. However, her bright smile remains. "Yes, we are friends."

I look over to Clark, his expression unreadable. Wow, so he does have a poker face.

He speaks. "Miss Luthor, the Daily Planet is interested in writing an article about you and Luthorcorp's new image as sources have said. Would you be willing to talk to us about your plans for Luthorcorp?"

Lena finally looks at Clark and not me. "Yes, Mr. Kent." Lena walks back to her desk and Clark and I follow behind her. "You know, Mr. Kent I have read some of your articles before. They are well written. I think you are the kind of reporter who will listen to what I have to say and not twist my words…at least I'm hoping," she says with a small chuckle as she takes a seat at her desk and places her sprained wrist on the small red pillow. "Please, take a seat."

Clark and I sit down in the two black leather chairs in front of Lena's desk.

"How's your wrist," I ask concerned.

Lena grins at me. "It's very sore, but I will be okay. Thank you for asking."

"Of course," I reply with a grin of my own.

Clark chimes in and draws Lena's attention to him. "I appreciate the compliment, Miss Luthor. When I write I try to remain unbiased when reporting. The truth is what matters and it should be told impartially."

Lena chuckles. "Being impartial with a Luthor is rare. I am a bit surprised that you would remain so Mr. Kent, given that you have written many articles about my brother Lex in the past."

"Well I try to keep an open mind. But I do have my doubts about the Luthor name and legacy," Clark admits.

Lena nods. "Thank you for your honesty, Mr. Kent. It's refreshing."

Clark nods back and proceeds to take out his tape recorder from his satchel. I offer to take notes that way I am not just staring at Lena. I withdraw my pen and notepad from my purse ready for Clark to ask the first question.

"Shall we begin," Clark asks Lena.

Lena responds. "Of course."

Clark places the tape recorder on Lena's desk and clicks the recording button. He asks, "When did you move to National City?"

"Since last week. I'm still getting settled into the city…and the company," Lena answers.

Clark: "You said you are getting settled into the company, which brings up my next questions. What challenges are you facing so far being the new CEO of Luthorcorp? And why did your mother not choose to run the company again after your brother's incarceration?"

Lena chuckles, "Those are some loaded questions Mr. Kent." Lena's forest green eyes darken. I can tell that her thoughts about her family are weighing on her. "There are many challenges at the moment being the new CEO here. I am faced with a great impediment…but it has followed me most of my life."

Clark states Lena's thought for her. "The Luthor name."

"Yes," Lena answers and looks over to me. "It wasn't always. I was adopted when I was four. And the person who made me feel most welcome in the family was Lex. He made me proud to be a Luthor," Lena says with a soft endearment in her voice.

But as quickly as that sentiment is expressed the tone in her voice grows cold as she speaks again. "And then he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis. Declared war on Superman. Committed unspeakable crimes. My brother's power-hungry ideals are why Luthorcorp's image needs to be changed and why it has been difficult to do business."

I write down practically everything Lena has said. And glance over to Clark who is watching Lena with a complete poker face. Wow. How can he keep that up?

Lena goes on. "And the other challenge is my mother. She supported Lex in many of his endeavors, which cost her the company. In her hands, Luthorcorp would be even further deemed as untrustworthy. So, she appointed me CEO, which was a shock to me honestly. We have never been close."

Clark nods in understanding. "Thank you for answering those questions Miss Luthor. My next questions are, "What is your goal for Luthorcorp? And how do you plan to handle the negative views others have about your company?"

"My goal for my company is to make it a force for good. Tomorrow, I will actually be having a ceremony held outside near the building to rename the company L-Corp. As for how I plan to handle the views of others, I can only do so much. I will have to choose wisely who L-Corp partners with, what technologies we invent and invest on, and keep up with any negative press."

Clark asks, "Do you believe that people will be coming after L-Corp even if the company begins to do well?"

Lena nods. "Yes. I am aware that changing the company's name and rebranding won't eliminate all bias of the Luthor name. However, at the end of the day I hope people see my vision clearly and me…for being just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. Can you understand that?"

Lena's sincerity moves me. Her family background sounds a bit cold. And the fact that we are both adopted, expected to live up to a name that restricts us from being our own person with no expectations…makes me feel connected to her.

"Yeah," I say empathizing with her.

A broad smile appears on her face and her green eyes brighten. My body reacts, a lightness flutters in my chest.

Clark clears his throat drawing my attention momentarily away from Lena. "Kara didn't you say you wanted to ask a few questions yourself."

My eyes widen a bit at his words. I never said I wanted to ask questions! "Umm…" I adjust my glasses. "Yes...questions about…the Venture," I say finally remembering what to ask.

"I take it both of you saw the news about the Venture yesterday," Lena asks.

"Yes," Clark and I both answer.

"What would you like to know, Miss Danvers" Lena asks me with a flirty smirk. Does she know I'm Supergirl? Did she recognize me?

I swallow feeling nervous. "What were your thoughts before the launch and during it?"

"Well before the launch I was quite excited, never having rode on a space shuttle before. I have always been fascinated with the space program since I was a child…"

I smile at her words. Wow we have that in common too I think to myself.

"The take-off was spectacular..." Lena continues on. I normally hate flying, but when we passed the troposphere into the stratosphere…I could see some stars…and the sight was like nothing I have seen before."

A small pause. "Then the worst happened…a loud bang was heard and before all the passengers knew what was happening we felt the shuttle begin to plummet. I remember thinking as the Venture was going down, this is the end…for me and for all these people."

My forehead creases in concern at the tone of her voice.

"If it wasn't for Supergirl and Superman…no one would have survived. Over 200 people would have died." Lena says.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that experience," I say sincerely.

"Thank you," she responds. "Do you have any other questions," she asks me.

Hmm…maybe I can find out more. How much does she know about Supergirl?

"Well on a lighter note…" I chuckle nervously "how...um how did it feel to be saved by Supergirl? I saw on the news that she flew you down from the Venture."

Lena chuckles. "She did fly me down. Supergirl was very…_attentive_," Lena says with a smirk on her face. She laughs softly again. "I never thought I would receive such care from a Super actually."

I look away from Lena for a moment feeling my face flush. I write down notes that really, I can just remember not wanting Lena to notice my blush. I notice Clark's expression is calculating.

"Any other questions, Miss Danvers," Lena asks.

My attention moves back to her. I bite my lip. "Um…no, those are all my questions. Thank you, Miss Luthor."

"Yes, thank you for meeting with us Miss Luthor," Clark says. "This concludes our interview," he says and reaches over stopping the tape recorder on Lena's desk.

Lena smiles at both of us and stands from her chair. Clark and I stand following Lena's lead.

"Of course. I'm sorry I wasn't able to do the interview sooner. But I am glad I could answer all your questions today."

Clark nods. "Good day, Miss Luthor." He walks to the double doors, and I follow behind shortly after I also say good day like the awkward nerd I am.

But Lena's voice stops both of us. "Kara can I actually have a private word with you?"

I look to Clark. "I'll wait a floor down," he says.

I nod and he makes his way out of Lena's office leaving us alone.

She bites her lip. "Kara…this is hard for me to say..."

I gulp feeling the swarm of bees start in my chest again. Does she know?

"I am not sure how much I can trust Mr. Kent…but I do feel I can share this with you. I believe that the Venturewas sabotaged…because of _me_. I think someone is trying to kill me."

I am sitting on my couch in my loft staring at my phone on the coffee table. Thankfully, Clark decided to spend some time with Jimmy. I need to be alone. My mind is racing from what I learned this morning from Lena.

"_A subsidiary of my company made the part that exploded on the Venture. This drive contains all the information we have on the oscillator."_

Lena believes that someone who knows Luthorcorp tech tampered with the oscillator the company manufactured. She said her brother may be in jail but he has connections in the top and lowest of places. Lena suspects Lex isn't too happy about her now running Luthorcorp. But she also admitted that she doesn't have proof to go on just a gut feeling. That's why she didn't want to share this with Clark. Lena said Clark is a good reporter but she knows part of him is biased when it comes to the Luthors. What Lena told me next shook me more.

"_I know Mr. Kent said he tries to remain unbiased, but honestly I don't believe that's true…at least not when it comes to the Luthors. You see Lex told me he made a friend he thought he could really trust…a reporter named…Clark Kent."_

I remember staring at Lena dumbfounded. Clark never told me that he was once friends with Lex…his greatest enemy. There is the possibility that Lena could be lying about Clark…but I don't feel like she is. Clark has kept things from me before…like how he knew about Henshaw and the DEO, about James partly moving to National City...what else is Clark keeping from me? Should I trust him fully? And what about Lena? Should I trust her at all?

My mind thinks back to when Clark and I left Luthorcorp.

"_So, you and Miss Luthor know each other. You're friends…" Clark inquiries. _

"_She's the woman I told you about..." I remark anxiously._

"_So, you haven't known her for that long," Clark replies. "Hmm…maybe you should keep Miss Luthor at a distance Kara. You are Supergirl now. You don't want to make friends with the wrong person."_

_My jaw clenches. "Because she's a Luthor."_

"_That family is damaged Kara," Clark says. "Look I can tell you really like her, but you have to trust me. I have dealt with the Luthors far too many times and it has never ended well."_

After that talk, I didn't tell Clark anything Lena told me. I thought maybe he would understand, but if I told him what Lena said he would only blame her for the Venture's explosion.

No, I cannot confide in Clark with this secret. There is only one person I can go to. I pick up my cell and press the call button.

"Kara?"

"Alex, we need to talk."

Alex agreed to meet me at the DEO after I told her I had news about the Venture that would interest them. She said she would talk to Henshaw. Surprisingly, he agreed to let me into the DEO unharmed and not cuffed with Kryptonite.

Alex, Henshaw, and I are standing in a room alone. The air feels tense given our last encounter. But no matter how angry I am at my sister I need her help, and I need to do my best for Lena.

I clear my throat. "Lena Luthor has given me a drive that contains information on the oscillator that exploded on the Venture. She believes that someone was trying to kill her...with no concern for the other passengers who were on board."

"Wow," Alex says a bit speechless and thinking over what I just said. "There was over 200 people on that shuttle."

"Besides the drive, what proof do you have Supergirl," Henshaw asks with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't have any. Lena only gave me the drive. That is why I came to Alex and…to _you," _I admit reluctantly. "If anyone can find proof it is the DEO. I can't do this alone. I need to be certain that the oscillator was tampered with."

Henshaw nods. "Even though we have our differences…you did the right thing coming to us Supergirl. Civilian lives could be further at stake if what Lena Luthor says is true. Do you have the drive," he asks me.

"Yes," I say and take the drive off from around my neck. I had hung it on a necklace to make sure I kept it close. I hand the drive to Henshaw.

"We will investigate this further and inform you of any news. If someone is indeed targeting Miss Luthor, then they will be back, especially if they didn't care about killing so many people to take out just one."

Alex addresses Henshaw. "Director Henshaw, if this is as big as you are saying do you think they will try again in a public setting to murder Lena Luthor?"

Henshaw nods and crosses his arms. "Yes."

My eyes widen thinking about what Lena said during the meeting. "Tomorrow, Lena plans to have a renaming ceremony near Luthorcorp."

"She can't," Alex says. "It is suicide. She could get killed and so could the public."

Henshaw runs a hand over his head and sighs. "Supergirl, I think we need you on this one. And your…_cousin_," he says with displeasure.

It has been about forty minutes since I left the DEO. There are crimes going on in National City that I tune into with my super-hearing. After a few saves, I stand on my loft patio and listen in again, hearing nothing but the regular noise of the city and its people.

My phone rings and I answer. "Talk to me."

"Kara, Henshaw and I got some proof," Alex says on the other end. "We found that the oscillator that exploded on the Venture was located underneath the main passenger cabin. And in fact, it was housed under seat 23B. Where Lena was sitting."

"So, Lena was right. Someone is after her," I reply.

"Yes. The only thing left now is to figure out who," Alex responds. "That will be a lot harder to do given we don't know where to start."

"Lena mentioned that Lex might be behind it. He may have hired someone. But of course, we still don't know how to narrow it down…"

"Kara. Henshaw just suggested the only way we may find out who is attacking Lena is by setting up a trap."

"You mean use Lena as bait," I say angrily.

"Kara, listen. If we can draw the killer out then you or Superman can apprehend him," Alex says in defense. "Have you spoken to Clark about any of this? I know you said before you left the DEO that you were worried that he would blame Lena if there wasn't any evidence, but now we have it."

I sigh stressed. "I will talk to Clark. I'll text or call you later," I say and end the call.

**Flying to Luthorcorp**

When Clark returned from hanging out with James, I told him the truth. He wasn't angry that I kept the secret Lena entrusted me with, but I could tell a part of him was hurt that I didn't confide in him. I explained why I didn't of course and he only nodded. I think what hurt him is that I trusted a Luthor over him…my own family.

Then to top it off brining in the DEO must have been another blow. But did I really have any other choice? I knew DEO resources would be able to pinpoint evidence that Lena was targeted on the Venture. Hopefully, Clark sees I wasn't trying to hurt him and that I was trying to get to the truth.

After I told him that I secretly met with the DEO and about Lena's secret, I also told him what Henshaw suggested. Kal said it made sense but that Lena would have to be convinced about the idea.

And with that I told Clark I would talk to her as Kara, one on one. I land near an alley by Luthorcorp and quickly change into my regular clothes. I had texted Lena asking her if I could come by her office again and she agreed. I make my way inside Luthorcorp and go through the standard procedure I went through this morning.

When I am at the door of Lena's office I knock and hear her say come in.

She greets me with a broad warm smile. "I cannot believe I get to see you twice in one day and sooner than we had planned for." She walks over to the front of her desk.

I smile back wishing Lena and I were just meeting for dinner rather than for what I am about to tell her. "Lena…I wish I was here under better circumstances but…I found out through a source that someone did tamper with the oscillator and it happened beneath the seat you were on aboard the Venture."

Lena's smile drops and she nods. "So, I was right. I had a strong feeling I was targeted but…all those people." Her forest green eyes begin to water. "They could have died because of _me."_

I place my hand on her arm. Her skin soft and warm. "Lena, this isn't your fault. Whoever is doing this has no conscious about hurting anyone. Don't blame yourself."

Lena sniffles and nods her head. "You're right. But what am I going to do now? I don't' feel safe going anywhere right now. And tomorrow is the renaming ceremony of my company…And what if they try again…" Lena says trailing off at the end of her words in worry. She moves and I drop my hand away as Lena takes a seat on one of the chairs in front of her desk.

I follow her lead and take a seat across from her seeing how uneasy she is. Lena is staring down at her hands. I place a hand on her good one and avoid touching her sprained wrist. "Lena, listen. My source that did further inspection on the Venture agrees that this person will more than likely attack the ceremony. But maybe we can draw them out…"

Lena looks away from our hands and into my eyes. "What do you have in mind," she asks.

**On the Roof of Luthorcorp**

After talking to Lena about my source being a part of the "FBI" that suggested drawing out her killer, she agreed to wait for me to speak to them about a plan. I called Alex up and let her know I was at Lena's office. Alex and Henshaw said they had already devised a plan and talked to Superman about it. All they needed now was Lena's approval.

From that point on I put them on speaker and allowed Lena to hear their idea.

_Henshaw: "Hello Miss Luthor. I am director Henshaw of the FBI and Agent Danvers is with us on this call. Our plan is for you to appear to be going somewhere for business by helicopter. The pilot will fly you almost out of National City, which would give Superman and Supergirl a chance to follow close behind. If your attacker is out there Miss Luthor, they must be watching you. Our bet is that they will strike sooner rather than wait for tomorrow's ceremony Miss Danvers informed us about."_

I protested with Henshaw and Alex that the plan was too risky, given we didn't know what way the killer would attack. I wanted to find another way but Lena refused. She insisted this was the only way. If being the bait meant the attacker would be caught she would take the chance.

Now here we are, Clark and I in our super-suits waiting in the wings for any sign that the killer is about to strike. I hear the door to the roof of Luthorcorp open. I fly closer to get a clear visual. Lena is walking to the helicopter an assistant helping her get in safely. The pilot is getting ready to fly off as soon as the helicopter door is closed.

My stomach feels knotted. I don't have a good feeling about this.

The helicopter begins to rise off the building. I listen closely and hear Lena's voice. "What the hell," she says.

Two drones speed past Superman and I and in front of the helicopter. The drone guns click into place and fire at Lena and the pilot. We fly in front of the drones, the bullets ricocheting off of us.

When the firing stops and an unidentified voice with an accent comes from the drones. "I thought you two might show up. You spoil all the fun."

Superman: "You know, if you were expecting us to show up, you really should've brought something a little more powerful."

The anonymous voice replies. "I did. I brought my wits. I've drones planted throughout the city, targeting civilian populations as we speak."

Superman and I exchange a look of worry.

The accented voice continues on, "Your choice, aliens. Innocent civilians or the chopper?"

"Go. I got the chopper," I tell Clark knowing we have to divide up.

Clark flies off to save the civilians and I fire at a drone with my heat vision. It blows ups into pieces. The helicopter remains in the air. Why won't the pilot take off!

The other drone zooms away from me and shoots a missile at the helicopter. I fly in front of the missile and get hit hard with the explosion. My body slams into the helicopter pad of the roof and cracks the cement. For a split second, I feel myself fade until I hear the drone gun go off.

My eyes snap open and I launch myself up into the air. I hear Lena scream as I fly straight into the drone that managed to blast another missile before it crumbled. The missile hits the tail of the helicopter and it starts spinning out of control.

"No," I yell out and fly towards the chopper.

A bigger blast than the first one sends me flying down to the ground. I feel my body impact on the pavement and my eyes close.

But my eyes shoot open once more at the screams of many. I haggardly begin to stand and notice a crowd has gathered near Luthorcorp.

"Oh my god," a woman says. "She's about to fall!"

My eyes widen and I look up. There is another drone! It must have used more than one missile on me this time. The drone is still shooting at the helicopter that has gotten stuck on the rail of the Luthorcorp building. The door of the helicopter is open, and Lena is hanging onto something inside trying to hold on!

I push off the ground with great force and crash into the shooting drone. The drone pieces fall and I hear Lena scream louder than before. I look down and see her falling. Scared out of my mind I race towards her. Lena!

Civilian: "Supergirl's got her!"

My arms are around Lena. I caught her! Thank Rao…I caught her.

Lena buries her face into my neck. I hear her sniffle.

"Hey," I say. "It's alright. You're safe now." Lena pulls her face away from my neck to look at me. She stares into my eyes. The fear in hers notable. "It's going to be okay, Lena," I say as I float us down to ground.

My boots touch the concrete floor of Luthorcorp. And before I know it people have swarmed around us. I hear people saying different things like:

"Wow! Supergirl saved her!"

"Did you see that! It was awesome!"

"Isn't this the second time Supergirl has saved Lena Luthor?"

"Is it just me or does Supergirl seem gay."

My eyes would have popped out of my sockets at that last snippet of conversation I caught, if I wasn't focused on Lena.

"Miss Luthor are you alright," I ask her concerned.

She only nods and lays her head against my shoulder. I don't put her down. I can tell she is exhausted.

Superman lands shortly next to us and speaks to the crowd who are apparently now taking pictures of us or maybe have been all along.

"Please, everyone. Miss Luthor has been through a lot right now. Please disperse. A team of agents will shortly be arriving."

And sure enough, police sirens sound and cause the crowd to begin leaving. Other vehicles arrive that I don't recognize at first until Alex and Henshaw exit from one of them. The DEO.

I speak to Superman. "Superman, I am going to take Miss Luthor somewhere safe. Whatever intel the FBI and police find let me know I say."

Clark nods and I walk away from all the noise.

As I walk away Lena speaks. "Where are you taking me Supergirl?"

"To a friend's."

"Do you have to fly," Lena asks.

I nod. "Yes."

"I hate flying…" she says with tiredness in her voice.

"Close your eyes. It will be okay." A pause. "I won't let anything happen to you," I say and look into her forest-green eyes.

Lena stares at me and tiredly whispers. "Okay." She leans her head again on my shoulder and closes her eyes. I stare for a second at her beautiful features. The shape of her lips drawing me in. I want to kiss her…but I refrain and begin to fly us to my loft gently.

* * *

**Loved? Hated it? What criticism do y'all have? Any ideas for where the story can go? I am always open to suggestions. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 2 edit

**Hi everyone, not the next chapter update yet. This is an edit chapter on the scene of where Kara flies down to Lena's mansion. I reread it and found some bits confusing. So I worked those parts out and added more of Kara's thoughts into. If you check it out hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**10:10 a.m. CatCo**

Kara taps her foot anxiously as the elevator ascends to the top floor. She has Miss Grant's latte in hand, which took an extra fifteen minutes to get after her encounter with Lena. The line ran long and since she was already late she knew not bringing Miss Grant her latte would for sure get her fired on the spot, so maybe the latte and the banana nut muffin she bought as an extra apology would assuage Miss Grant's anger. Banana nut muffins are that special treat Miss Grant likes to indulge in every once in a while.

The elevator beeps coming to a stop and the doors begin to slide open. Kara does not wait for the doors to open fully on their own. She pushes one of them with her free hand to step out of the elevator sooner. Kara heads to Cat's office where she sees everyone has gathered. Oh no. Kara feels her stomach drop. There is a meeting today and she forgot all about it. Holy Rao the banana nut muffin may not save her after all.

Kara gulps and walks into Cat's office. Kara spots Winn and he gives her a look saying good luck as she approaches Miss Grant at the front of the room at her desk.

Miss Grant cuts off her sentence to greet Kara. "Keira nice for you to grace us with your presence finally."

Kara's face heats up at the direct jab from Miss Grant. Sure, it's nothing new, Miss Grant has been pointing out her flaws and embarrassing her since the day she first started working for CatCo.

Kara apologizes. "I'm so sorry Miss Grant." Cat rolls her eyes at Kara's usual apology. "Here is your vanilla latte." She sets down Miss Grant's drink on her desk. "I also got you a banana nut muffin." Kara watches Miss Grant look down at the bag containing one of Cat's guilty pleasures. Miss Grant's gaze moves up to Kara. Kara hoping to see an expression of appeasement on her boss's face. Instead Miss Grant's expression is indifferent.

She huffs softly and picks ups where she left off. "So, for this next issue, we got fashion covered by Stacy, Sports covered by John, advice covered by Talia, and of course you all know who you are that are working on the headlines. Find me something good and pitch it to me one on one, you all specifically have until the end of today."

Kara notices people nodding, others fidgeting with their pens, and some of the men pulling at their ties. Kara can tell that the meeting hasn't been going well by the looks on peoples faces.

Kara thoughts confirmed by Miss Grant. "Before I dismiss all of you from this fart of a meeting I have one more announcement. CatoCo will be welcoming our possible new Art Director today, Jimmy Olson." The staff buzzes with talk and excitement. "Of course, you all have heard of him. Make him feel welcomed and do not sidetrack Mr. Olson with a bunch of questions about Superman."

Kara's eyes light up at the mention of her cousin's name. She wishes just for a day Kal and she could hang out and fly together. That's all she wished for when she was a teenager growing up in Midvale, that Kal or Clark as he prefers to be called would fly together and talk about their lives. Clark has rarely been in Kara's life. She knows he is busy saving the day and reporting at the Daily Planet to just take days off to come spend time with her. The world needs Superman.

"You know Keira normally I wouldn't ask but are you okay," Miss Grant's voice breaks Kara's thoughts.

Kara blinks confused and looks over to Cat. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

Cat sips her latte. "Well I dismissed everyone and there you stand to stare at nothing but the glass of my office doors. It's as if you flew away to another planet."

Kara begins to apologize, "I'm sorry Miss Grant-"

Cat holds up her hand and cuts Kara short. "No more apologies Keira. I need you to focus."

Kara nods placing all her attention on Miss Grant.

"You have been late for the third time this month Keira, which is unacceptable. You work for me and not for any other boss." Kara bites her lip nervously expecting the worst. "I should fire you Keira." Kara's eyes widen in fear. "But not today. You know what I like," Miss Grant takes out the banana nut muffin from the bag. "And it would be way too much work to hire another assistant at this time of year. So, for today you are safe."

Kara breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Miss Grant! I promise I will not be late again this month."

Miss Grant takes a sip of her latte. "I will hold you to that. And I have another way you can make things up to me Keira."

"Sure! Anything you say, Miss Grant."

"I want you to show Jimmy Olson around CatCo."

"Oh," Kara says in surprise wondering why Cat is choosing her to be Jimmy Olson's tour guide.

"You sound surprised," Miss Grant says. She takes a bite of her muffin.

Kara's mouth opens and closes. She clears her throat. "Um well, I'm not a reporter so I don't think I could really give Mr. Olson that much insight into what it means to work at CatCo."

Miss Grant swallows her bite and sips her latte. "Well for your sake Keira, I hope you can convince Mr. Olson to join CatCo and permanently leave the Daily Planet."

Kara smiles nervously, "Yes. Miss Grant."

* * *

**2:30 p.m. CatCo**

Kara stares at the photo of Superman soaring into the Metropolis skyline. James, as he prefers to go by, gave her the picture when she was showing him around CatCo. It was in the photography room that he and she were alone. James admitted to Kara that he knew her secret because he knew Kal-El's secret. It was safe to say Kara was in shock the rest of the day. She woke up today late, thinking no one would ever know her secret besides Clark, Alex, and Eliza. But now James knew— had known for months.

Clark had shared his double life with James and told him about his cousin the only other survivor of Krypton. Kara didn't know what to say. Part of her was furious with Kal-El for telling James the truth about her. It was Kara's truth to tell and he didn't even ask her if he could share it with James. Kara was so upset that she left James in the photography room and walked out with the photo still in hand. She needed a few minutes to compose herself, so she went to the roof of CatCo.

Now here she stood staring out at the National city skyline and at the photo of her cousin. Kal was lucky. He could be himself, his Kryptonian self. But not her. Kara Danvers was all she had— this lie. She wasn't human, but here she was having to play pretend since the moment she crash-landed on Earth. Her anger was boiling. She just wanted to say the hell with it and take off flying into the sky. Kara stepped closer to the ledge. She looked down at the plummet she knows cannot kill her. How she longs to test her limits.

She sighs stepping back from the ledge, Alex's voice piercing through her head: _It's too dangerous._ Kara takes several deep breathes before returning back inside the building. She wonders if James is still in the photography room. I guess she has no choice but to talk to him given that this could cost her her job as Miss Grant pointed out.

Kara enters the photography room; the blinds are pulled up and James is staring out at the city. His focus doesn't break from the windows. Kara closes the door and walks to stand beside him. She has to know. "Was it Clark's idea for you to come here? To keep an eye on me?"

James gaze shifts to her. He shakes his head. "No. Kara this was all my idea. I feel stuck in Metropolis at the Daily Planet. Everyone expects me to just take pictures of your cousin, but I don't want to just be remembered for that. I want my voice to matter and here in National City I think that can happen. Clark only told me about you because he was worried. He said that he feels so much guilt because he has never really been around."

"Clark said that," Kara says in surprise.

"Yes. He also told me that knowing your secret would maybe make you feel less alone."

Kara's eyes begin to fill with tears. Kal does know what it's like…she always thought he didn't know that burden of having to keep that secret side of himself away from others. His life always seemed so perfect. She knew Lois Lane knew his secret, James Olson, and his other close friends that he mentioned to her. Clark used to send her emails from time to time when she lived in Midvale.

"He wanted me to give you that picture. He said that you would find answers in it."

Kara holds back her tears and looks down at the photo. What answers could Clark be referring to?

* * *

**7:00 p.m. Kara's Loft**

Kara is on her couch sitting with her legs tucked in beneath her. She is waiting for Alex to arrive. After today, she needed to talk to somebody and the only person she can truly rely on is Alex. Kara called her after work asking for her to come over. Alex could sense by the tone of Kara's voice that something was wrong. Alex said as soon as she would get off work she would head over to Kara.

Kara hears the door of her loft being opened. She looks up to see Alex entering. Her sister the only one with a spare key to enter her loft. Alex looks at Kara and that is all it takes for Kara to fall apart. She lets the tears come. Alex rushes over to the couch, sits down and pulls Kara into an embrace.

"Kara, what's wrong?"

Kara's head rests on Alex's shoulder. Kara doesn't say anything but tightens her hold on Alex careful to not crush her. For a minute, all Kara does is stay in Alex's arms. When she finds her voice to speak again she pulls away from Alex's hold. Kara grabs the photo of her cousin from the coffee table. She shows it to Alex. Alex takes the photo from her and stares at it, her expression that of confusion.

Kara speaks, "James Olson gave me this picture."

Alex eyebrows crease, "James Olson as in Jimmy Olson?"

"Yes," Kara replies. "He may be working at CatCo from now on if he accepts Miss Grant's offer."

"Oh," Alex says. "What does this have to do with the photo?"

"James— he knows my secret Alex. Clark told him."

Alex's brown eyes widen. "Clark told James without consulting you first?"

Kara nods. "Yeah. Kal thought that I needed a friend. And well James knows about Clark being Superman."

Alex's protective instincts kick in. "That still doesn't give Clark the right to tell James your secret."

"Yeah, I know." Kara sighs, "I was so upset when James told me that I left him alone in the photography room when I was giving him the tour to CatCo. When I calmed down enough I went back to see if he was still there. He was. I asked him questions. I asked him if this was all Clark's idea to have him watch out for me, and surprisingly he said no."

"So, James came to National City for himself?"

Kara nods. "Yes. He told me Clark only told James because he felt guilty about not being able to be there for me as much as he has wanted to be. It all just took me by surprise you know."

Alex's eyes soften at Kara's vulnerability. "I get Kal did this out of love. And he must trust Jimmy a lot if he told him his own secret. For a moment, I just felt betrayed by my own blood."

"I understand Kara."

Kara sadly looks down at the photo on Alex's lap. "I thought that was all that was bothering me. But then I started thinking more about my reaction. I was not only furious at Clark for telling Jimmy but for abandoning me. You know I love you and Eliza with every part of my heart— but I didn't understand for a long time why Clark left me with you all. I get he was busy saving the world not just at Superman but as Clark Kent. I used to think he never knew what it felt like to really reject his Krypton side. But today has shown me he does. I never thought to think how hard it was for him to be raised as a human. I figured because he doesn't remember Krypton he didn't feel like he was missing anything— yet he has always felt it."

Alex stays quiet taking everything in Kara has said. She thinks about her sister's struggle to constantly deny the side of her that she really is. Alex has always loved Kara not just for being her sister but because she is who she is. There are many reasons Alex is afraid about Kara using her powers, one being that if some agency like the place she works at (the DEO, which Kara knows nothing about) found out about Kara's abilities they would take her in for confinement and testing. Kara would be seen as a threat. It pains Alex that not only Kara has to hide part of who she is, but that Alex herself has to lie to Kara about a huge part of her own life.

"Kara, I know you miss your home. I know that having to suppress your powers must be exhausting, but Clark wants you to have a normal life and so did Eliza and Jeremiah. That was always the plan— to keep you safe."

Kara looks up, away from the picture and at Alex. "That was Kal-El's call to make and Eliza's and Jeremiah's. Not mine Alex. I'm older now. I don't always want to be hiding this part of who I am."

"You wanted a normal life once," Alex counters worried.

"Yeah well, maybe I'm tired of being normal. I don't want to fetch coffee's and layouts for the rest of my life, Alex."

"And you won't be. Kara, you will move up at CatCo just give it—"

Kara cuts Alex off. "Time. I've been working for Miss Grant for five months now. Miss Grant is great but I thought I would learn more from her. I don't feel like I'm living up to my potential Alex. Clark is out there saving the world and making a real difference."

Alex places her hands on Kara's shoulder. "Kara, you don't have to be a superhero to make a difference in this world. You are Kara Danvers, my sister— my whole heart. You save me by just being in my life. Right now, things aren't going as you would like but I am sure when you find the right calling for yourself whether that is at CatCo or not you will feel like you are saving the world. You don't have to fly around in a cape to do that."

Kara embraces her sister. She knows Alex is right. Not all heroes wear capes, but it is easier for Alex to say. Alex is a doctor and a scientist, of course, she makes a difference in the world. But Kara Danvers...what difference can she make in this world?

* * *

**9:00 p.m. Kara's Loft**

Alex had left after Kara and she watched a little bit of T.V. Once they finished talking about Kara's day, Alex ordered Kara a pizza and potstickers to cheer her up. The Danvers sisters ate and drank some wine, Kara unable to feel the effects of the alcohol but she loved the flavor anyhow. Alex put Kara's favorite movie on, the Wizard of Oz. They watched it for about an hour before Alex said she had to go because of work tomorrow. Kara walked her to the loft door and hugged her sister goodbye. When Alex left she super sped to clean up and remained watching the Wizard of Oz. Kara wasn't able to enjoy the film like she usually does with still so much on her mind.

Her eyes draw away from the screen and to the picture of Superman on her coffee table. Clark said this picture had answers. What more could she figure out from this photo? Kara picked up the picture, held it in her hands and stared intently. She wondered if there was a secret code behind the frame. She x-rayed the photo but found nothing. No concealed messages. "What are you playing at Clark," she says to herself.

Kara gets up from her couch and walks over, photo in hand to her balcony glass door. She looks at the city lights and the night sky, then back at the photo. "The answers are here," she says thinking about what Kal meant by it.

Her eyes widen in realization. He must have meant something only she and he can do, which is fly! Clark wants her to fly! Yes! That has to be it!

Kara sets the picture down on the table nearby and opens the balcony door; she walks out feeling the cool air that to humans would be cold. She walks to the balcony's edge and climbs up swaying some in her attempt for balance. She cannot believe she is about to do this. Her adrenaline is pumping as Kara looks down and back up at the city. She is about to jump off the building and fly since Rao knows when.

Kara takes a deep breath. This is it.

Kara jumps and feels her heart pounding in her chest. For a second she remains in shock letting herself fall three stories. The building has sixteen floors, which means if she doesn't fly soon she is going to make a crater size hole in the pavement.

Kara's Kryptonian senses take over and she feels her body push up to fly, but her body does not take off upwards. She remains falling. Her anxiety gets to her some. What if she forgot how to fly!

"No," she says through gritted teeth. "I am Kara Zor-El! I can do this!"

Suddenly, Kara feels lighter like she is suspended. Her blue eyes widen and she looks down, her mouth agape in wonderment. She stopped falling. She is floating steadily in place. She smiles and feels her power surging through her veins as she takes off up, up and away.

Kara is flying so fast through the air that she doesn't know where she is going. She just keeps flying and pushing herself. She had forgotten how it feels like to fly. It's the best feeling ever. Kara fully in her depth gives a little shout of cheer as she races above the clouds and above the city.

* * *

**9:40 p.m. In the sky**

Some time has passed and Kara has remained oblivious to where she is. All she knows is that she feels more at home in her skin than she has felt in the last few years. Kara thinks she can stay up here forever but knows she has to head home soon.

She decides to indulge her freedom a little more. She passes through a cloud and looks below. Kara sees an enormous mansion. Holy Rao. Who does that belong to, she thinks to herself. Kara curious flies down more to look closer. She descends lower and lower until she is finally floating above the mansion. She makes sure to keep quiet as she spots guards stationed at different entrances. Wow someone really important must live here.

Kara notices a light go on in a room, a balcony attached to it. She floats down towards the room but does not land on the balcony. She has a view of the room now, her body hidden away thanks to plants on the balcony near the window. At first, she sees no one but then someone enters the room. That someone is— "Lena," she breathes out softly in amazement.

Kara's eyes take in the raven-haired woman. Lena is drying her wet hair with a red towel. She only has another red towel around her. Kara had forgotten all about the morning encounter she had with Lena because of the day she had. But now uninterrupted by other distractions all she can do is look at Lena.

Lena stops drying her hair and places the towel on the bed. She walks over to a black dresser and opens the top drawer rummaging through. And before Kara can blink Lena drops her red towel down, her whole backside exposed to Kara.

Kara is stunned in place. Her breath hitches and she feels her heart race. Her eyes start to burn. Kara thinks to herself, _I need to look away. _But Lena's ivory skin glowing in the dim light of the room keeps her rooted. The burning sensation in Kara's eyes intensifies as she stares at Lena's dark wet hair, smooth back, and the curves of her hips.

Kara shuts her eyes tightly trying to stop the burning sensation. But her heat vision goes off causing her to feel dizzy. Some plants have caught fire and Kara in panic looks back inside the room to see if Lena has left. Lena nowhere in sight.

_Crap! _Kara thinks. _She must have heard my heat vision go off!_ Kara's suspicions are confirmed when her ears pick up the sound of guards coming. She knows she has to get out of there. She focuses on the fire consuming the plants on the balcony. Kara uses her super-breath to put out the fire. She hears feet moving into the room now. Kara flies away managing to avoid being seen.

She is way above the mansion now and looks down. She sees the guards looking all around for whoever was on the balcony. She swallows nervously. _That was too close!_ _She almost burned Lena's mansion down!_ _Lena_— Kara feels her cheeks flush at the images of Lena's body coming back to her. _I shouldn't have done that. What came over me? First, I fly down to see who lives there! And secondly, I watched Lena undress! _

Kara feeling guilty looks down once more and sees Lena standing out on the balcony in a red robe. Lena is staring out at the night wondering what just occurred.

* * *

**10:00 p.m. Kara's Loft**

Kara lay in bed not sure what to think of everything that just happened. She was thrilled when she was flying, but then...she invaded Lena's privacy. It was an ill-judged moment and unacceptable behavior that she regrets.

But that does not stop Kara's mind from seeing the raven-haired woman's form. Lena's body was beyond breathtaking. Kara still can't believe that her heat vision went off. That has never happened to her before. Clearly, it was because of...Rao, _I hate myself_.

Kara turns on her side and looks at her cell. She never called Lena. I hope she doesn't think I am inconsiderate for not calling. Kara shuts her eyes trying to forget about all that she experienced today. She hopes sleep will take away her worries.

Fifteen minutes later and she opens her eyes. Kara unable to sleep. Her mind is racing with thoughts of Lena. She checks the time on her phone and sees it is 10:15 p.m. She huffs sitting up. Kara opens her text messages and types in Lena's name. Is she really going to text the raven-haired woman?

Kara bites her lip and types out.

_Hi, Lena. It's Kara. I'm sorry I wasn't able to contact you sooner. Today was crazy, but luckily I didn't get fired._

Kara's cursor hovers on the end of the sentence. She takes a deep breath and sends the text. She wonders if Lena will even respond; she may be asleep. Kara's text tone goes off. Kara's heart speeding up as she opens and reads the message.

_Lena L. _

_Hey stranger. I thought you had forgotten all about me. I'm glad you weren't let go, especially for saving a falling damsel in distress._

Kara giggles and bites her lip more.

_I don't think you're a d-in-d. And you weren't falling, you were attacking the ground._

_Lena L._

_Attacking the ground lol. Kara, I'm not Superman. As grand as that idea may be, I'm only human with a level IQ higher than most._

Kara's expression changes to that of curiosity.

_Oh! So, you are a nerd!_

_Lena L._

_Haha, Kara. Yes, I am very much a nerd but an unconventional one._

Kara:

_What makes you unconventional?_

_Lena L._

_Well for starters I'm sexy. Not all nerds are sexy._

Kara's eyes linger on the message knowing just how right Lena is. Kara's face flushes her eyes tingling. She types out:

_Yes, you are a very attractive woman…_

_Lena L._

_Lol! You make me laugh, something most people cannot manage to do._

_So, when can I see you? Are you going to take up my offer about lunch or coffee?_

Kara smiles at Lena's response.

_Soon I hope. Work is a little hectic this week, but I think this weeknd could work...hopefully Saturday or Sunday._

_Lena L._

_Friday sounds good. I'm sure I can clear my schedule if anything comes my way._

_Where do you work btw?_

Kara:

_Your schedule, hmm. Must be a busy woman. _

_I work at CatCo Worldwide Media._

_Lena L._

_(Smirk Emoji) You have no idea. _

_CatCo., W.M., hmm…I didn't peg you as a fashion journalist._

Kara:

_Lol, yeah am no fashion journalist. I like to think I have style but when it comes to trends on clothing I'm not really in the loop._

_Lena L._

_Well, color me intrigued. What do you do at CatCo?_

Kara pauses reading the message over a few times. She sighs worriedly Lena will judge her.

_Nothing impressive really. I'm just Cat Grant's assistant._

_Lena L._

_Cat Grant's assistant! That's impressive to me. Cat Grant is one of the most powerful women in National City. You being under her wing must get to see how brilliant she is._

Kara smiles and her heart flutters at Lena's response.

_Lena L._

_Plus, I love powerful women. (Devil smirk emoji)_

Kara's eyes widen and she nibbles on her bottom lip. All she sends to Lena is a blushing emoji face.

_Lena L._

_(Laughing emoji face) You are cute._

Kara's mouth drops agape. Whoa, is she flirting with me? Kara doesn't know what to say so she just sends three more emoji blushing faces.

_Lena L._

_Lol am I really making you blush that much Kara?_

Kara gulps nervously as she types her reply.

_Yes._

_Lena L._

_My, my, my Kara aren't you the bashful one._

Kara stares at her phone.

_Lena L._

_I can't wait to see how much I can make you blush in person._

Kara's eyes bug out. Whoa! Oh, Rao! Kara's body warms up from not only the text. Lena's naked body again overpowering her senses; Kara's eyes burning. She closes her eyes making sure no heat vision shoots out from her eyes and makes her whole loft catch on fire.

Kara's phone alerts her she got a new message. Kara gently opens her eyes trying to control her senses.

_Lena L._

_I hope I didn't scare you off there._

Kara types back.

_You didn't. Just needed a drink of water._

_Lena L._

_Thirsty, huh. ;)_

Kara's composure begins to slip again. God, this woman is relentless. Again, Kara only sends the blushing emoji face.

_Lena L._

_Lmao! _

_I wish we could keep talking but I should turn in for the night._

Kara checks the time and sees her and Lena have been talking for close to an hour now. Kara replies back:

_Goodnight, Lena. Sweet dreams._

_Lena L._

_Goodnight, Kara. Hope to see you in my dreams._

Kara smiles like an idiot at Lena's text. Kara cannot believe what a day she has had. She places her phone on the side table and lets her body fall back into the bed. Her eyes closing finally, her thoughts on the beautiful raven-haired woman.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I hope that you are all doing well and taking care. **

**I apologize for the mess that my story is. I hate that once you upload a chapter it's hard to fix any mistakes you didn't catch. I tried that on Ch 2 and it put the updated chapter after the most recent chapter. So if there is any confusion just email me. Also on Wattpad it is easier to read I think based on the format, and that I can go back and make changes when needed.**

**I may delete the whole story to upload it correctly but idk yet. **

**Anyways here is the newest chapter! I hope y'all like it!**

* * *

**Kara's POV**

Lena's chest rises and falls, her breathing quiet. She is laid out on my couch, her head comfortably resting on one of my mustard yellow throw pillows. I am sitting on the rug of my living room and on my cape with my legs crisscrossed. Since Lena has been unconscious, I have been thinking about telling her the truth. Maybe that's why I'm just sitting here instead of changing out of my suit…to have her see who I am.

Would it really be dangerous for her to know? Clark would say you can't trust a Luthor. But my intuition says I can…or maybe that's just my heart hoping that I can— that I can trust Lena Luthor. I sigh, cross my arms and elevate off the floor, my legs remaining crisscrossed. What do I do? I want to be honest and start this relationship off without a lie. Every time I have made a friend, I have had to lie and conceal my Kryptonian side. My adoptive parents said it was too risky for me to reveal my secret, that not everyone would understand.

And Alex! Rao! If Alex was here, she would flat out say NO! Actually, she would read my mind before I could even speak the thought. I uncross my arms and pinch the bridge of my nose. What to do? I hear Lena stir and my hand quickly falls away from my face. She moves to her side a bit but does not wake. I sigh again, this time relieved that I have more time to think.

If I tell Lena my secret would she accept me for me? Or what if she wants to run tests…or to control me like her brother Lex wanted to do to Superman? I don't think she would…but I hear Kal-El's voice: _That family is damaged Kara…I have dealt with the Luthors far too many times and it has never ended well._

Lena stirs again but this time I can see her eyes are beginning to open. I'm not ready to let her know…in less than a second I speed off from my floating crisscrossed position into my room and change. Lena's eyes open more and she mumbles, beginning to sit up. "Where? Kara," she says confused.

I stand from one of the chairs I have across the couch.

Lena's vision must be hazy because she rubs at her eyes. "What am I doing here," she asks.

I smile warmly. "Supergirl…she brought you here."

Lena chuckles in disbelief. "Supergirl brought me…to you?"

"Yeah. This is my loft," I say with a gesture of my hands. "She umm…she thought it would be safe for you here because…no one knows me, or that you and I know each other," I say nervously while I push my glasses up the middle with my index finger.

Lena still groggy nods thinking my words over. She sits fully upright now and places her heel covered feet on the floor. Her eyebrows furrow in thought. "How do you and Supergirl know each other?"

"Oh um…my sister. My sister works for the FBI. She introduced me to Supergirl," I lie feeling guilty already. Great I am lying about two things now.

"Oh," Lena responds. "Alex, right? She is the one you said was on the line with the Director."

I nod and bite my lip. "Yup." There is a small pause before I change the subject. "How are you feeling?"

Lena sighs. "Well let's see." She looks over her body. "I have two legs, two arms, all hands and feet, which means I must be okay."

I chuckle. "Physically sure."

She smiles at me. "Hearing you laugh makes me feel better," Lena says.

I blush. "Is there anything else I can do to make you feel…um," I clear my throat "better?"

Lena laughs softly and for a moment stays quiet before she speaks. "Actually, do you have any tea? My nerves do feel rather rattled."

"Yeah. I have loads of tea. Let me go make you some," I respond and make my way to the kitchen.

I fill the tea kettle with water and place it on the stove to heat up. Next, I open the left kitchen cabinet and look at my assortment of teas. Hmm…what tea would Lena like?

"Lena," I call out. "What kind of tea would you like?"

"Green tea if you have any," Lena calls back.

I grab the loose-leaf green tea container and a clear glass mug. I scoop out one teaspoon of the loose-leaf tea and drop it inside the mug. Once the kettle whistles, I pour the hot water into the clear glass and take it to Lena.

I place the hot tea on the coffee table. "It just needs to steep," I say.

She smiles. "I love drinking tea with the leaves inside. It's quite lovely to watch the way some teas steep."

The corners of my mouth pull up into a smile. I sit next to Lena on the couch. "Tea is one of my favorite things on Earth," I say. Crap! Can't say that! I chuckle nervously. "I uh…mean in the world. And pot stickers," I exclaim. "I really _really _love pot stickers."

Lena laughs and says, "Noted. Two of Kara's favorite things, tea and pot stickers."

I nod and bite my lip nervously. A small silence lingers between us. I'm so darn nervous. Absent mindedly I grab the mug off the coffee table and sip from it.

When I pull the mug away from my lips I realize what I'm doing. "Oh," I exclaim staring at the tea and then at Lena. "I'm sorry!"

Lena's laugh rings out louder this time. "It's okay, Kara." She extends her hands out to the mug in my hands and takes it from me carefully given her bandaged sprained wrist. Our hands touch, and I feel a chill pass down my spine. Lena carefully raises the mug to her mouth and sips the tea where I did.

Whoa! She indirect kissed me!

She pulls away the mug from her lips and softly hums. "The tea is great," she says. "Thank you."

"Of course," I breathe out trying to keep myself under control. I clear my throat. "Um…do you want to talk about what happened on the roof? Supergirl filled me in a bit."

Lena balances the mug on her lap, cupping the hot drink with her good hand. "I'm terrified Kara. I almost died…not once but twice now." Lena pauses for a second before she continues. "Whoever it is that is trying to kill me isn't going to stop. I don't even know if the FBI and the Supers were able to catch them."

The fear in her expression makes me reach out. "Lena," I say placing a hand on her knee; my fingers on the black fabric of her skirt and my palm touching her warm skin. "You are safe here. That person won't find you. As long as you are here you will be off their radar. And Supergirl and Superman along with my sister are going to catch whoever is after you."

Lena stays quiet for a moment. "How can you be so sure," she asks me.

I take a moment of my own to respond. "I have hope," I say.

Lena looks at me with a calm wonder. Her forest-green eyes brighter with the light from the windows highlighting them. Her eyes move down to my mouth. I bite my bottom lip.

I listen to her heartbeat speed up. "Hope," she utters. Her eyes moving back up to mine. "I'm in short supply of that_._"

"Well I have plenty to give." I respond.

Lena smiles. She places the tea down on the coffee table all the while my hand remains on her knee.

"Kara…" she says. "Can I…kiss you?"

My eyes enlarge and all I can do to respond is nod my head once.

Lena inches forward slowly, her lips getting closer to mine. She closes the small distance left and my brain short circuits as our lips meet. Her mouth moves softly against my own and my eyes close. I open my mouth a little and feel her warm tongue swipe at my bottom lip. I moan without wanting to, which encourages Lena to deepen the kiss. She places her good hand on the side of my cheek.

This feels so…good. Lena and I continue to kiss, a hot fervor building between us. My hand on her knee moves up her covered thigh.

My phone rings and makes us jump and pull away from each other, our breathing uneven.

* * *

**The Next Day at CatCo **

The elevator dings, signaling my arrival to the main floor. I walk to Miss Grant's office and place her usual latte down on her desk knowing she won't be in until later since it's Saturday. Given my lack of sleep last night I'm thirty-five minutes early. I take a seat on the couch in Miss Grant's office and think over what happened yesterday. After Lena and I…_kissed_ things didn't get weird or anything but it's not like we went back to kissing.

Present matters at hand occupied our mind again. Alex had called and told me that the man who attacked Lena couldn't be caught. There was no trace of him given he attacked with drones. However, the good news, Alex said was that they analyzed the drone wreckage left and acquired a partial print that belongs to John Corben.

Alex informed me that he is an international assassin for hire. Corben has been linked to Intergang, Kasnian terrorists, and the genocide in Corto Maltese. He is very dangerous; the kind of guy you would hire if you want someone high-profile killed. My anxiety getting the best of me prompted me after ending the phone call with Alex to ask Lena to spend the night at my place.

She didn't give me an answer right away, instead she asked what Alex had said. I told Lena the information I was given, and she stayed quiet for a moment before she spoke again. Lena declined my offer to stay the night. I believe part of her was worried about putting me in danger with her there, and the other part of her knew I was only offering because of the given situation she was in. Lena left my loft after that. She called her driver to pick her up. Of course, I couldn't just let her leave unprotected. After she left, I changed into my super-suit and followed from above at a distance until she arrived home.

Noises of other early birds arriving switch my focus. I check my phone and see that ten minutes have passed. I should get Miss Grant's papers ready, some coffee for myself, and text Clark to see how the search for Corben is going. I walk out of the office and sit at my small desk area right near the front door of Miss Grant's office. I type in my password on the computer and check what assignments Miss Grant left me at the end of Friday to do for today. I send some prints over to the copy room and text Clark.

Once I come back from making copies and set them on my desk, I head down to the first floor for coffee. I order my coffee and check my phone. Clark said no luck. Corben's location has not been tracked down yet. I reply and sigh, checking the time on my phone. Seven minutes left before Miss Grant arrives.

I go back to the main floor and to Cat's office. I pick up her latte from her desk and accidentally knock some pens left on the desk to the floor. In case someone is watching me, I kneel down with the latte in hand to pick up the pens, but really, I use my heat vision under the desk to reheat Miss Grant's drink. I grab the pens and stand up, placing the hot latte back on the desk.

Ding! I hear the elevator and see Miss Grant with sun glasses making her way over. I walk to my desk and grab the papers.

"Good morning, Miss Grant. I got your latte and papers ready for you," I say extending out the papers to her.

Miss Grant groans. "Just put the papers on my desk. And don't speak to me right now. My head is pounding," she replies.

Is she hungover? I nod and put the papers on her desk making sure not to say anything. Miss Grant sits at her desk and picks up her latte. She takes a sip and sighs in pleasure. "Damn good latte," she says to herself.

"Kerah send an email to the staff here today letting them know we will be having an urgent meeting in twenty minutes."

"Yes, Miss Grant," I reply.

Cat shushes me, "Shh…not another word Kerah."

I nod again and make my way back to my desk. As I sit there, I watch Cat reach into a desk drawer and take what I assume is pills for a headache. Meanwhile, I send the email to staff and begin to work on the section Clark wants me to write for the Luthorcorp article.

I type some thoughts down but I keep erasing what I come up with. I have never written an article and am not sure where to start. My mind stays occupied at the task at hand until my concentration is broken. Staff is gathering in Miss Grant's office, and likewise I leave my desk with notepad and pen in hand for any notes needed to be jot down.

Once staff has gathered in the office, Miss Grant stands and moves to the front of her desk. She leans against it, takes a sip of her latte and sighs.

"Alright. Now that most staff are here let's get started," Miss Grant says. "I hope you are all aware that yesterday evening Supergirl and Superman were saving the city from a drone attack. What does this mean you may be asking yourselves? It means that not one of you aside from my _assistant,_ Kerah has brought me a photo of Supergirl saving National City bank."

My eyes enlarge at the mention of my name…well what Miss Grant's name is for me. A heavy pause weighs in the office before Cat continues.

"Where are my photographs, the stories, and my exclusive," Miss Grant asks. She picks up the control on her desk and turns the screens on. A photo of Lena and I dressed as Supergirl appears on the screens. The picture is from yesterday evening when I caught Lena falling from the helicopter. It shows me carrying Lena in my arms, bridal style; Lena's head against my shoulder with her eyes closed and me looking down at her. "This photo...is going to iconic. Mark my words…just look at the way Supergirl is staring at Lena Luthor. There is something there. And let me tell you I don't think it's just concern" Miss Grant says.

I hear staff whisper to each other at Miss Grant's remark. I gulp. How does Miss Grant even know that!

"And guess who took the photo," she asks.

A reporter chimes in. "Daily Planet?"

Cat scoffs.

Another person jumps in. "The Washington Post."

Cat shakes her head. And raises a hand signaling for no one else to guess. She clicks a button on the control and another image of a red-haired freckled boy appears on a few screens. "This is Jacob Donavan, a ten-year-old boy. He…took the photo…with his smartphone," Miss Grant says with annoyance in her voice. "And do you know what I did when I found out this photo was trending since last night," she asks staff not really expecting a reply.

"I, Cat Grant, offered to buy the picture from _Jacob, _who wanted an obscene amount of money. I tried my best to reason with him, but given that I don't have a trillion billion dollars, I had to let the photo go."

Cat sips her latte. "So, I had myself a couple drinks last night because not only could I not get _Jacob Donovan _to sell me his picture...but because my staff is incompetent and not getting me content on Supergirl."

Miss Grant finally removes her sun glasses and stares daggers at her staff. "If money and a promotion are not enough incentive for you, then perhaps some of you all are not meant for CatCo."

I can feel the anger radiating from Miss Grant and the nerves everyone in the room is now feeling at her words.

"That is all," Miss Grant says with a wave of her hand to dismiss us.

* * *

**Two hours later**

My phone rings and I answer.

Alex: "Kara, we need you and Clark right away. Henshaw spoke to Lena and she is going through with the renaming ceremony in an hour."

"What," I respond in disbelief. "She shouldn't go through with this."

Alex: "I know that and you know that. But she isn't budging Kara. And if Lena is at the ceremony we definitely need all the help we can get. Henshaw believes Corben will strike and endanger civilians since he has done so twice already."

"I think Henshaw is right. Call Clark let him know what's going on. He was trying to find a lead on Corben earlier. He is probably at my loft working now. And let me talk to Lena. Maybe I can reason with her."

Alex: "Alright. Come to the DEO first so we can give you a mic and show you an image of Corben."

"Be there in five." I say and end the call.

Now to sneak out of here for about an hour or so. I walk into Miss Grant's office knowing exactly how I will get out of here.

"Miss Grant," I say.

"What is it Kerah," Miss Grant replies as she is looking over some print outs.

"Yesterday at the interview with Lena Luthor, she mentioned she was holding a ceremony for her company. It's in an hour and I was thinking…with your permission, I could attend and try to get some pictures of Supergirl."

Miss Grant's eyes light up. "Way to show initiative Kerah. Finally, someone has an idea to contribute for a lead. If Luthor is in danger as was reported last night, then Supergirl will be close by."

I grin. "Thank you, Miss Grant."

"Oh, and Kerah, before you leave. If you get me a picture of Supergirl and Lena Luthor, one that sells, there will be great things in store for your future."

I nod determinedly and make my way to the elevator and up to the roof.

* * *

**At Luthorcorp**

I knock on Lena's office door and hear her say come in. I enter her office and Lena stands walking from behind her desk to the front of it.

"Kara. I'm not surprised you're here," she says.

My brows furrow. "You aren't?"

She crosses her arms carefully making sure not to hurt her sprained wrist. "I am assuming your sister called and told you that I'm going through with the ceremony."

"Yes. She did," I respond.

"Don't try to talk me out of it."

"Lena" I sigh. "It's not safe for you," I say and take steps closer to her.

Lena backs away a bit. I can tell she wants to keep her distance, to stay rooted in her decision.

"Lena…you don't have to prove anything to anyone today," I try to reason.

She shakes her head. "That's not true Kara. I have to…I have to prove this to myself. I can't keep living in fear. I'm a Luthor. We don't run and hide," she says with determination in her voice.

I take another step closer to her. "You're taking an awful risk Lena…"

She chuckles halfheartedly. "What's life without a little risk," she says.

I close the distance between us and put my arms around her. Her arms remain crossed only for a second longer before she drops her arms away, our chests now touching.

"Then, I'm not leaving your side," I say.

She places her good hand on my waist. "Kara, it's not safe for you."

I pull back slightly to look at her face, my hands remaining on her back. "It's not safe for anyone Lena…but I'm willing to take this risk with you."

Lena stares into my eyes with reverence.

I continue on. "When I spoke to Alex earlier, she said they are planning to secure the area with agents. And Superman and Supergirl will be there too."

Lena's forehead creases in worry. "If only I could guarantee the safety of the people who show up. Every time Corben strikes, people have been caught in the crossfire."

"Superman saved all the civilians yesterday. And don't forget about the launch. No one was severely injured or died," I say trying to ease her mind.

Lena nods and drops her hand away from my waist. In reaction, I remove my hands from her back and pull away, creating space between us.

"I should get some final arrangements done and then I'll be ready for the ceremony," Lena says moving back behind her desk.

I nod. "I'm going to step out for a moment to call Alex."

"Okay," Lena says sitting down in her chair and getting back to work.

* * *

**Ceremony outside Luthorcorp**

It's almost time for the ceremony to begin. Lena and I are riding down the elevator to make our way outside to the plaza, where the renaming ceremony is being held. I can tell she is anxious based on her tense shoulders and elevated heart rate. In an attempt to comfort her I grab her good hand.

Lena looks down at our connected hands for a moment before she looks up to meet my eyes. I can tell she is trying to put on a brave face, but internally she is afraid. I squeeze her hand in reassurance. The elevator dings, signaling our arrival to the main floor. We let go of each other and exit the elevator.

We make our way to the front doors, exit, and walk down the stairs and across to the plaza near the building. As we are walking over, I look around for any signs of foul play or Corben. I don't spot him, but I do see Alex among the crowd that has showed up. Good the DEO is here, which means Clark is also close by.

"My brother's serving thirty-two consecutive life sentences. I guess I shouldn't be surprised there isn't a bigger turnout," Lena says as we arrive closer to the plaza.

"The less people right now the better," I reply.

Lena nods in agreement and pauses at the stairs leading up the stage.

"I'll be right in front Lena," I say wishing I could go up there with her.

She nods again and ascends the stairs. Lena walks over to the clear podium in the center of the small stage and begins to talk into the mic.

"I want to thank you all for coming," Lena says and takes a pause. "My brother hurt a lot of good, innocent people."

I look around the crowd and notice James is watching some little ways off with a camera around his neck. I also notice other CatCo employees among the crowd. Miss Grant must have sent them.

Lena's voice carries across the plaza. "My family owes a debt, not just to Metropolis, but to everyone. I intend to pay that." Another pause. I look back to Lena to make sure she is okay.

She continues. "By renaming my company L-Corp, we will usher in a new age of cooperation and community. Together, we will chart a brighter future," she says and smiles.

Abruptly, an explosion shakes the ground and people scream running in all directions. I look back up at the stage but don't see Lena.

"Alex," I say hoping she can hear me through the mic the DEO gave me. "Lena is gone! I've lost sight of her!"

"Copy," I hear Alex say through the mic as I take off my glasses and go into super-speed to remove my clothes.

I take off into the air and scan below looking for Lena and for Corben. More explosives go off in different directions of the plaza. I see James running over to help a woman who has fallen to the ground. I race to them and cover them as I feel the impact of a ginormous block of cement strike my back. It crumbles into pieces, dirt and dust floating in the air.

"Go," I tell James. He helps the lady up and runs away from the area. I stand up and look at the Luthorcorp building; it is breaking into pieces. I shoot off the ground and up.

I place my hands on the building trying to keep it from falling. Clark arrives next to me placing his hands on the building too.

"Henshaw. Alex," I say. "The Luthorcorp building is collapsing. Superman and I are trying to hold it. But we need a plan."

Alex responds through her mic. "I've got eyes on Corben," she says.

A jolt goes through me at the mention of Corben's name.

"Alex be careful," I reply.

"Will do, baby sis," Alex says.

Henshaw's voice comes through the mic. "If you repair the southwest column that was shot, the building should hold."

"Repair it with what," I say. I look down and see some construction supplies left behind. Those posts should do it! "I'm going to fix the building," I say to Clark.

"Go, go. I've got this," Superman replies pushing more to keep the building from collapsing as I remove my hands.

I fly over to the metal posts and take some of them to the southwest side of the Luthorcorp building. When I fly into the area, I see the broken column and place the posts around it. I use my heat vision to connect the posts to the column. The redness of the heat cools down and fades, the building no longer breaking.

I sigh in relief. "It's stabilized."

"Good job, Supergirl," Superman's voice comes through the mic.

I fly out of the building worried about Lena and my sister. I need to make sure Corben doesn't escape. My eyes scan for Alex and I see her fighting with Corben. She tosses him to the ground but he gets back up with a gun in his hand. No!

I fly down to where they are. Corben grabs Alex when he sees me approaching. Corben has his arm wrapped around Alex's neck and the gun pointed at her head.

"Let her go," I demand.

"You're gonna let me out of here," he says.

"Lex Luthor hired you to kill his sister, didn't he," I ask him to try to buy some time so I can figure out how to save Alex.

"Luthor still has resources and reach, even rotting in maximum security lockdown. Now I'm leaving," Corben says placing the gun to Alex's head. "And there's nothing you can do—"

Corben falls to the ground, Alex free from his grasp. It takes me a moment to realize what just occurred. I look away from Corben on the floor and up. Lena stands a few feet away, gun in her hands. Her arms shaking.

Alex's voice pulls my attention back to her. "Bullet went through-and-through." Alex is kneeling trying to stop Corben from losing too much blood. "He needs a hospital," she says.

Superman lands next to me. "Ambulances and police have arrived," he says. "Alex let's take him to an ambulance. Alex nods and Superman walks over to Corben.

While Superman and Alex handle Corben, I attend to Lena.

"Miss Luthor," I say. Her eyes move to me. Her arms are at her side, the gun in her good hand.

I close the distance between us and take the gun from her. "How's your wrist," I ask.

She blinks and speaks lowly. "It hurts."

"Must be from the recoil," I say and bend the gun into a useless piece of steel.

Lena's eyes widen in reaction. "Isn't that evidence," she says.

"Oh," I utter. "Yes…but not anymore."

Lena stares at me in astonishment.

"I'll be right back," I say and super speed to the nearest trash can. I throw away the bent metal and super speed back in front of Lena, her black hair blown back by my speed.

"But— what if…he dies," she asks with troubled eyes. "I would be responsible for his death."

My eyebrows furrow. I take Lena's bandaged wrist into my hands thinking about the events that took place minutes ago. "Corben threatened not only your life, Miss Luthor but everyone around him. You did _nothing_ _wrong_. You saved Agent Danvers…and if he escaped more innocent lives could have been lost," I say.

Lena takes a moment to think over my words.

"I'm going to x-ray your wrist to make sure everything is good," I state. "No broken bones." I look away from her wrist and up at her. "There will just be some more inflammation because of the recoil," I say. "Although I should take you to an ambulance, so you can get properly evaluated."

"No more ambulances please," Lena says. "Can't you take a closer look at me instead?"

I bite my lip. "Um…sure. I can do that," I respond nervously. "Let's move over to that bench."

Lena removes her wrist from my hands, and we make our way over to the nearby bench. Lena sits down on the bench, and I kneel on my knees to get a better look at her eyes. They have changed color to a spectacular sea green. Wow…so gorgeous.

I clear my throat trying to focus. "Let's check your eyesight first. Follow my fingertip." I put up my index finger and move it side to side slowly, checking Lena's pupils and eye movement. "Good," I remark. "Now your neck." Nervously I reach out slowly and place my hands on the sides of her neck, my hands slightly cupping her face. I notice some redness in her cheeks. Is Lena Luthor blushing? "Move your neck to the right and then to the left," I instruct trying to remain focused. Lena does as she is told. I feel nothing out of the ordinary besides some tension. "Okay, now rotate your neck," I add. Nothing wrong. "Good," I let her know and remove my hands from her neck.

"Seems like you check out Miss Luthor," I affirm with a small smile.

Lena smiles back. "Thank you for making it painless. After yesterday, I swore I wouldn't go to another ambulance…well at least not for a while. I'm sure at some point I'll need them again."

"Anything I can do to make it easy for you," I reply and stand up.

Lena mirrors my actions and stands from the bench, her expression turning frazzled. "So much has happened that I lost sight of Kara," she says in a worried tone.

"Kara," I question with a quirk of my brow.

"Yes," Lena answers looking around for me. "She was with me before I got up on stage. She said she would be close by. Oh God…I hope nothing has happened to her. I wouldn't—"

I interrupt Lena to lessen her nerves. "Let me go look for her. She's probably being checked out by a medic."

Lena nods. "Yes. Thank you, Supergirl."

I take off into the air and fly around pretending to look for myself. Once Lena looks away from Supergirl and scans the crowd again, I fly down and change back to my regular clothes and glasses.

I walk out from behind a tree and over to her fast. "Lena," I say in a relieved manner. "I'm so glad you are okay!" I place my hands on her arms. "I was so worried that something happened to you."

"Kara," she sighs in relief and places her good hand on my elbow. "I was worried something had happened to you too. I'm sorry we got separated. After the blast, everything went so fast…"

I nod in agreement. "All that matters is that you are safe now. I talked to my sister and she said they caught Corben."

"Yes, they did," she says. "Do you know his condition? I- I had to shoot him…"

I squeeze her arms knowing she feels remorse for having to shoot Corben. "Not yet. But I'm sure Alex will call later," I try to assure her.

Lena nods, distress apparent on her face.

I rub her arms. "Let's go get some tea."

She chuckles shakily, her voice coming out low. "Okay."

* * *

**Kara's Loft**

As I walk home the sun is painting the sky in deep orange and pink as it sets. National City is bustling with noise and people heading out for the night. I sigh. So much has happened today...my thoughts shift to Lena. After what happened with Corben, Lena needed some time to recuperate. We went for tea at a nearby coffee shop. It was quiet thankfully. We didn't talk much but that's okay. I could tell Lena needed some silence to gather herself.

When Lena finished her tea, she thanked me for staying by her and said she should get home. I could tell she was exhausted and retrospective. I let her know if she needed anything to call or text me. If Corben doesn't make it, Lena will take it hard...taking a life never a simple thing to do.

As I approach my apartment building I send Alex a text, hoping for some good news. My phone vibrates as I am riding up the elevator.

Alex: Corben is in critical condition. After 24 hrs doctors should know more.

I send back a text and open the door to my loft. Clark is sitting on the couch, his brown leather travel bag near the coffee table. He stands as I walk into the loft and close the door behind me.

"What's wrong Clark," I ask noting he looks crestfallen.

"I have to head back to Metropolis tonight, Kara," he answers.

"Oh," I utter.

"Perry says now that I have the Luthor story I can finish it up back home. And Lois…she misses me…"

I nod my head enthusiastically, suppressing the tears that want to come. "Of course, Lois misses you. I'm sure you miss her just as much. And Perry is right, you got the story you needed."

A pause. Clark studies me carefully. Can he tell I'm faking my excitement?

"No need for you stick around anymore…," I whisper.

Clark walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. "You know I wish I could stay...You are my family…and I- I've missed out on _so_ much…with you."

The remorseful tone of his voice makes me wrap my arms back around him.

"I may have to leave, but I won't disappear like last time. I promise you that Kara."

Unintentionally, I squeeze Clark harder.

"Ow," he says.

I pull away concerned. "Sorry!"

He chuckles. "Not used to having someone else as strong as me."

A pause.

"Kara," he says. "I'm _so _proud of you. What you did today was amazing. What you did every day before was brave. You saved so many people, _hero_ of National City."

My mouth curves up into a smile.

"Kara Zor-El, _Supergirl_…Kara Danvers…you are all these identities. Don't forget that. Remember balance, courage, and hope will guide you. As will I whenever you need me," Clark says.

I embrace him one last time before we finally say goodbye.

* * *

**So, any thoughts? Did y'all enjoy it? Let me know!**


End file.
